


Unlikely Guardian

by Minlee1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, tee - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Protective Raphael, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlee1/pseuds/Minlee1
Summary: Raphael has been friends with a cop for quite some time. He would risk everything to protect her. Their enemies return after all these years and they now face them as adults. Raph/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raphael had been out at night a lot. Things have changed through the years and he felt drained always having to stay below ground. The only time they got out was when Leo had everyone do their late night training. Donnie kept himself busy in the lab while Mickey had occupied himself with video games. Raph and Leo had numerous arguments over his nightly departure from the lair over the past few months. Raph felt very restricted when it came to Leo's rules. He would still leave lair just to get away.

There was a cop that he befriended. Their first encounter went better than he expected. Raph appreciated that she seemed to be accepting for who he was. He eventually told her about his family once he felt he could trust her. None of them were aware of him meeting anyone. He knew if Leo found out he would get agitated and start lecturing him.

He waited on top of a building. Cora came out of the building dressed in a black leather jacket fitting around her nice slender form with her long dark hair pulled back. Raph waited until everyone had left and met her off to the side of the building.

There was some light coming through the alleyway Cora walked towards the side waiting for Raph to show up. Within a few minutes, she heard a big thud sound. He appeared behind her. "Figured you would be here," she said turning around to look at him.

Raph looked at her giving her a small smile. "I had to put up with Leo's crap first before I got here."

"I got the night off tonight. I thought we could just hang out." Raph didn't seem to mind at all. They went to a place where no one was around and sat down on the ground.

"So tell me how old are you I guess in human years?" He thought a moment before answering.

"Well since we went through the whole mutation thing, I'd say about . Donnie says our mid twenties if ya want to look at it that way." Cora nodded listening as he spoke.

Raphael being alone was starting to slowly consume him. He met a few women here and there. Things never seemed to work out. Cora had been the longest one he stuck around with. She was easy to talk to and they could joke with each other without arguing. He did have some sort of attraction for her. She was pretty and he liked that she was down to earth and easy going.

"Did you know any other humans?' She wondered.

"Yeah April and Casey. They moved a year or so ago after they got married. We use to get together and kick some serious ass, but that has changed now they are gone. Everything has become so lame since the foot had been arrested and defeated." Raph shifted leaning against the tree. Cora was surprised that he was so huge and built that he didn't knock the tree over.

"Ok what about women?" Raph sighed at that starting to notice this to be twenty questions.

"What about em? It ain't like there are female turtles walking around here. We've grown up around humans so its the only thing we're use to. I ain't so sure if I'd be attracted to a female turtle or not been if I came across one." He folded his arms while Cora snickered at him.

"Maybe you should try a giant stuffed one." She teased him while nudging him.

"You're lucky your female," he said half annoyed.

"Or you'd what kick my ass?" She said sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Cora laughed at that and Raph shushed her hearing something. He looked sensing someone near by. She stood up watching Raph taking out his Sai ready to attack. As he slowly took a few steps closer , the large bush was moving near them. Then as they stood up Raph went towards it and they dodged him. Another turtle appeared with an orange bandana. It was a little smaller than Raph. "Dammit Mickey," Raph cursed.

"Hi," he said noticing Cora.

"Alright doofus how did you find me?" Raph gave him a stern look as he stood there watching him knowing he was probably going to get his ass kicked for spying.

"You left and I followed. I got sick of staying below so I wanted to go out." He explained. Raph seemed less than thrilled that his brother was there.

"Then blame Leo. He's the one telling us to stay below or outta sight." Raph said annoyed.

The orange banded turtle headed Cora's direction. "Hi, I'm Michelangelo but call me Mikey. Let me guess are you Raph's girlfriend?"

"Friend, and nice to meet you," she said nicely. Raph shoved him for trying to embarrass him. Cora snickered as she watched them.

"So have you met the rest of the family?" Mike asked her.

"No she hasn't. They don't know and you keep your mouth shut." The last thing he needed was for him to run and tell everyone.

"So this is the reason why you've been gone a lot. Leo has been starting to wonder." Mikey said worried.

"Leo needs to mind his own business. I'm sick of taking orders from him. I'm getting too old for his shit with him wanting to play dictator. Don't you just want to lead your own life?" Mikey understood Raph's frustrations. He did feel the same way at times and knew what they wanted was impossible.

"Hey calm down." Cora grabbed Raph's arm. He turned around looking directly at her. Mikey noticed the way his brother looked at her that there must have been some sort of connection between them.

"I've been doing this for years and its getting to me," he said taking her hand.

"It's understandable, you've been keeping this from them for quite some time." She took her hand back still standing in front of him. Raphael felt no remorse for what he was doing. Being around her almost felt like hanging with Casey again when they would get together and bust bad guys. Now that his younger brother found out about what he was doing made Raph feel a little uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter. More to come.

Chapter 2

Cora got herself ready for work. She threw on her jacket heading out the door. Her place was only a block away from the office. When she arrived, people were scattered around the office. Chief Sterns was standing by her desk with a man next to him wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. His head was shaved and he had an outline of a beard. He noticed her walking their direction.

"Who's this?" She asked Sterns.

"This is going to be your new partner. I figured you needed one. His name is Tyler." He introduced. The man reached out his hand to shake hers and she shook it briefly. "Hi." Cora wasn't a fan of having a partner. Despite what she felt, she had to just go with it.

"Hi," he said making eye contact with her. She knew Sterns would eventually set her up with a partner at some point.

"Looks like your stuck with me. So where did you work before?"

"I been here for a couple of years. I worked outside of New York City." He said with his British accent.

"This guy is more than qualified for this job we are lucky to have him here. He was high ranked in the military before he came on the police force. I am sure you two will work well together." Sterns said standing in between the two. He excused himself leaving them standing next to each other.

"So tell me anything going on at the moment?' He asked her.

"Things have been kinda slow. If nothing else there is either paperwork or we just ride around making sure things are running smoothly." Cora got up heading outside with Tyler following behind. Raph hid in the shadows noticing the man walking with Cora. He listened to their conversation attentively finding out who he was. Raph didn't like how the guy was looking at her. Trusting anyone wasn't something that was easy for him.

He continued to stay in the shadows until he saw the guy go back inside. Cora headed for the side of the building. She waited until she heard a loud thud. "So tell me who is this guys?" Raph appeared into the light standing in front of her.

"My partner. I figured Sterns would eventually put me with someone. We got a little time. He had to make some calls."

"Partner eh? Didn't seem like it by the way he was looking at you." She nudged Raph not surprised by his sarcasm.

"Too quick to jump to conclusions there red." He folded his arms keeping his eyes on her. Raph had developed feelings for her as they got to know one another. He liked that she treated him like everyone else instead of something different. Their friendship meant a lot to him. So he was capable of keeping his feelings separate.

Cora found him to be very unique compared to anyone she had met. The way he looked could make anyone feel intimidated by him. That didn't seem to phase her that much.

"So did your brother say anything?" She wondered.

"Not after I threatened him about his magazines under the bed." Raph snickered.

"Magazines?"

"They ain't your typical ones either. They were Casey's and he handed them off to me. Then I was about to throw them out and Mike wanted them."

"Now your a pervert." Cora couldn't help but laugh.

"I got more respect for women than you think. So maybe its you that shouldn't be jumping the gun here." She rolled her eyes at him shaking her head.

Cora was beautiful to him. The way her hair would blow and her scent was something that stayed with him. It wasn't just about looks. Raph felt connected to her on many levels. He wasn't going to get his hopes up knowing that it wouldn't be worth it. Cora heard her partner call for her.

"I gotta go. I'm off tomorrow evening. We can talk then." Cora hurried out catching up to her partner. Tyler was standing outside next to his car handing her an envelope.

"What's this?" She said looking at it.

"An invitation to a party at Sachs Enterprises. It's formal." Cora opened it up reading through it.

"I thought he was dead." Cora said to herself.

"Maybe someone else is running the business," Tyler said hearing her. She felt a little distraught that her day off was to attend the party. Cora was looking forward to spending her evening with Raph. He was one of her few friends that she made living in the city.

"I read his file. He died a few years back." They both got into the car and Tyler turned on the ignition driving. Both of them were silent and he would look her direction.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine just tired." He nodded as he put his attention on the road. Cora played with her phone while he drove. Then out of no where they heard something hit the top of the car causing him to slam on his breaks. That startled her having her hold on to the front of the car avoiding her from going forward. Tyler put the car in park getting out looking around. No one was there except the buildings close by. Cora got out looking around.

"You find it?' She called out to him.

"No," he said looking on the top noticing dent marks.

Cora looked all around finding no one. Then she noticed a shadow from the corner of her eye. "Come on let's go," she said getting back into the car. Tyler got in putting the car back in drive. As she looked in the passenger mirror she noticed a large shadow figure reflecting off of the car.

Raph followed them to where ever they were going. He still didn't trust this guy not caring if it was her partner or not. The only thing that matter to him was that she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost dark. Raph met Cora at her apartment. He had been there a few times. Cora felt reluctant about going tonight. She hoped that this wouldn't last too long taking up most of her evening off. Raphael sat on the couch next to her. He was familiar with Sachs Enterprises. To him, that only meant trouble feeling apprehensive about her going. He did what he could to convince her to not go. Still it was her job and all the police had to be there.

"I wish it was that easy, but it's not," Cora said calmly. Raph would still be there for her even if he didn't like it or not.

"I get it, but I still don't like it," Raph protested. He wanted nothing more than to protect her allowing his feelings to get in the way. For some reason, he felt like he had to keep her safe. This was more than just some infatuation over someone What he was feeling was real. Not once did he ever think someone would make him feel like this. For quite sometime he felt restricted because of the circumstances.

"You better get going so I can get ready." Cora said seeing the time.

"I'll meet you there." He put his hand on her shoulder before leaving her alone. She quickly got ready putting on a red dress leaving her hair down. The last thing she did was put on her make up. Her partner was picking her up so she moved swiftly.

By the time she got done, there was a knock at the door. She answered it finding her partner in a tux. He did look attractive seeing him all dressed up. Tyler smiled at her seeing her in red dress. "You look nice." He complimented her.

"So do you." They headed out the door quickly to the party. The ride was silent on the way there. Tyler got a glimpse of her when she wasn't looking. As they arrived, they parked in the front. Being a gentlemen, he opened her door escorting her in the building.

The place was all done up with lights. They walked past an ice sculpture that was a swan. People were everywhere dressed up. Cora looked up noticing a dark figure watching them from above the glass on the roof. "Need anything?' Tyler asked her.

"I'm fine." Tyler started to get a little suspicious on why Cora was acting strange. Then a man went to the front thanking everyone for being there. There was a mic at the front so he could speak. Cora turned her attention listening alone with Tyler. "I would like to give this opportunity to speak on behalf of everyone. In Honor of the late Eric Sachs. We will continue to expand our research coming up with new ideas every day. Now there is a new threat upon us. We will do anything to dispose of it." He pulled up a picture of four dark figures. "We don't know who they are or what their purpose is, but we will ensure the safety of this city." Everyone clapped after he finished his speech.

Cora knew exactly who he was referring to worried for their safety. She excused herself from Tyler going outside. She walked to the side of the building climbing up a ladder making it up to the top. Voices were heard as she made it to the top hiding behind a large container.

She recognized Raph and the orange one. There were two more one with a purple bandana and one wearing a blue one. As she moved to get a good look at them she hit something knocking it over causing them to look her direction. The blue banded turtle leaped in the air somehow landing behind her.

Cora turned around startled seeing him looking right at her. He stared down at her curiously. "May I ask why you're up here?' The blue one spoke.

Feeling a little hesitant, she slowly got up brushing off her dress. Before she could speak Raph jumped in front of her. "Leave her alone." He warned his brother.

"You know her?" Leo asked feeling disconcerted at his brother.

"So what. I'm sick of being stuck down below all the time." Raph was sick of Leo always dictating him.

"Hey Cora," Mike said nicely. Leo looked over at Mike surprised that he knew her as well.

"You have no idea what your doing by taking a risk and putting us in danger." Leo said angry.

Raph got up into his face. "She's harmless. Why don't you do me a favor and quit jumping to conclusions. We can trust her." Leo sighed still aggravated turning his attention to her.

"Don't tell anyone about us. You got it?" He warned her. Raph stood there folding his arms watching his brother carefully.

"I got it." She said not liking his tone. "I came up here to tell Raph that you are now exposed to be a threat. They showed a picture of four dark shadows. I only assumed it was you guys," Cora explained herself.

"There could be a reason for it," the purple one spoke.

"Everyone we defeated is gone." Leo said looking back at Donnie.

"Unless someone got a hold of an old picture of us somehow. I'll have to look into it." Cora stood in between then listening to them talk.

"Then we should stay out of sight and that means you," Leo said looking directly at Raph.

"I've been outta sight and there is nothing you can do to keep me from seeing her." Raph took a few steps closer to his brother. Leo stepped back some.

"You know the risks Raph. I can't have that jeopardize our safety." Leo argued. Raph ended up getting angry at Leo literally breaking a few boards that was by him. Mikey had Cora back up so she wouldn't get hit.

"I'm getting sick of you always telling me what I can and can't do." Leo was aware that Raph's anger seemed to be getting worse. Lately, it seemed like all they did was argue.

"We will discuss this later. The rest of you let's go," Leo ordered. Raph looked back at Cora again before leaving with his brothers. He was aware of the risks he was taking and wouldn't let anything hold him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leo lead them back to their home underground. When they came in, the giant rat looked their way wearing a large kimono. Raph watched his brother pace quickly up to him explaining what he had done. He hated that Leo was always in his business all the time. Within a few minutes, the rat turned his attention to him. "Raphael, your brother has made me aware that you met someone."

"Yes father, I've been talking to her long enough to know that she can be trusted." Raph spoke.

"We have been very watchful of who we make ourselves known to. Still we must be careful. We still have enemies upon us. I am aware that eventually you will all want to choose your own path. It was only a matter of time." Raph slowly approached him.

His hand went on his shoulder. "I sense that you must have a connection with her," he said slowly.

"I do." His father seemed to take it better than he anticipated making him feel more at ease.

"I'm concerned for our safety. We were told that we were a threat to everyone. They even showed a picture," Leo spoke.

"Then we should be more careful." Raph knew they had to watch their back. That wouldn't stop him from seeing Cora. He started to turn away and heard his father's voice. "Raphael, I would like to meet her."

"I can bring her down." Raph turned his attention to the door. Still he was mad at Leo for making everything a big deal. Leo looked back at Raph leave the lair. He had no choice but to trust his father's judgement.

##############

Cora had already showered and got herself dressed into regular clothes leaving her hair down. She dozed off on the couch for quite some time. There was a knock at window waking her up. She sat up rubbing her eyes seeing Raph at the window. She opened up it up letting him in. He came through letting himself in standing in front of her.

"Sorry to wake ya. My father wants to meet you." Cora stretched and yawned from waking up.

"Leo is ok with it right?" Raph gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry it ain't entirely up to him. Meet me down below." He disappeared through the window. Cora grabbed her shoes and jacket seeing it was cold outside. She quickly locked up heading outside her apartment building. Raph noticed her coming his direction. There was a sewer that he opened up. He went down first and she followed behind. When she made it down the ladder, he went up and shut the lid.

The continued to walk through the sewers talking about anything and everything. "You know if the women knew how you were they would be throwing themselves at you," Cora said walking behind him.

"Yeah right, they would all be running from me." She stopped him seeing Raph didn't seem really confident in what she said. He turned around facing her. "I'm serious, the only difference is you're a giant turtle," she said nicely.

"I appreciate that, but it ain't as easy as it seems." He liked that she was open with him and was honest with everything. It felt good being around her and he could be himself. They finally made it to the lair. He opened the door and let her in. The other's looked back at her as she looked around the lair.

It was so open and big. Cora never knew a sewer could be this open before. Donnie and Mike both said hi to her. Leo just nodded his head at her keeping quiet. "This place is amazing down here," Cora said impressed.

"It's what you call a man cave down here. So do you want anything?" Mike offered.

"I'm good thanks." She turned around noticing a large rat approaching her. She looked stunned to see that a rat this big could existed. "This is Splinter," Mike introduced.

The rat looked at Mike briefly then back at Cora. "I've heard about you from Raphael," he said calmly.

"Yeah he's had my back. That's more than I can say for most people." Cora said giving him credit. Raph smiled at that a little.

"I've been informed that we have been exposed as a threat," Splinter spoke.

"It was brought up at the party. I'm not sure where they got the picture. I may be put on the case. I can find out more and keep in touch."

"We are familiar with Sachs. It seems like we are nothing but experiments to them," Leo spoke.

"Then maybe it's best you guys lay low." Cora suggested.

"No, I ain't leaving you alone up there." Leo looked at Raph noticing how he reacted towards her not believing what he was hearing. To Donnie it was obvious that Raph had felt something for her.

She turned to face him placing her hands on his plastron. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I got some investigating to do." He grabbed her hands holding on to them. His expression had shown that he cared about her. For a moment Raph had forgotten that everyone was standing there watching them. Part of him was curious on what it would be like to kiss her. Then their moment was interrupted by Mikey clearing his throat causing both of them to look his direction.

"I'd say we all go and watch over her to make sure she's safe," Leo spoke trying to stay focused.

"What if we go and they are trying to mutate a female turtle or something?" Mike asked. Donnie groaned with annoyance at him while Raph just shook his head.

Donnie decided to answer him to keep his brother's mind at ease. "As nice as it sounds to you little bro thats not likely."

"If they did would you be attracted to your own kind?" Cora wondered.

"Maybe, we are still turtles and we still have our animal instincts. Now we're so adapted to humans since thats all we've known. It would be interesting," Donnie answered her.

Cora let go of Raph's hands walking towards Leo not sure where they stood. "I know our meeting wasn't so pleasant, I appreciate you wanting to protect me."

"Despite my views, I know now that you aren't a threat. So hearing that you have had Raph's back I will see that your safe." Cora smiled a little at him appreciating that.

"Great hopefully you won't hate me anymore," Cora said sarcastically.

Leo folded his arms while she stood in front of him. " I want to find out why they are exposing us as a threat."

"Because there are still people out there that hate us. They got new people running that building." Raph spoke. He walked up to Cora standing next to her.

"You must be more cautious and be careful," Splinter advised.

"You guys do what you got to do. I will do my part and make sure you are protected. I can make it anonymous. If the worst happens and you get busted they can't touch you. You would be watched under me and this goes with any other authority."

"You would do that for us?" Raph questioned her.

"Yes I would." That made Raph feel even more grateful that he met her. His feelings he had for her had been getting stronger. He didn't want them to get in the way, but it made it difficult for him to hold back on his feelings. Raph couldn't help how he felt about her.

"Maybe for humans but not for turtles," Donnie said coming up to her.

Leo took a step forward making eye contact with her. "He's right. If anything happens we will be right there." Cora gave him an assuring look trusting him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Donnie gave Cora some headphones as a mic so she could communicate with them. They were like ear buds and the mic was pinned on her shirt on the top. Tyler met her at the building as she walked along the sidewalk. He pulled up parking on the side. Cora looked up seeing the turtles on the top of the building. The officers casually walked in the building holding up their badges giving them their identification. Not many were around in the evening. The lady at the desk gave them permission to walk around and only enter if the doors were open.

"Donnie can you hear me?" Cora spoke into the mic.

"Loud and clear." He responded. Both of them roamed the premisses of the building.

"I'll check in here," Tyler looked her direction. She nodded going into a different room. There was a computer in front of her. Cora turned her head to look around her making sure no one was near by.

"Donnie, I'm at the computer. You need anything?"

"Yeah, get on their main file and attach some things to me through my E-mail. I can figure out how to break into their computer without them knowing." She did so moving quickly. When she got the information he needed, she closed everything out heading to another room.

She noticed a few caged reptiles and a rabbit. There was a small turtle and the rest looked like lizards. Tyler came into the room seeing Cora skimming through the paperwork. Then they saw the pictures of the four dark shadows just like the picture they had shown at the party. "What's going on in here?" Tyler said looking around.

"It looks like they are trying to test these animals to try to get the same results as those right there," she pointed at the picture with the dark spots.

"Is this legal?"

"It shouldn't be." She answered him. They started exiting the room hearing some gunshots. Men dressed in black were all scattered in the front of the building. "Police," Tyler yelled pointing the gun at them.

They heard Tyler's voice seeing them chasing after them. Cora tried pointing her gun and one of them kicked it out of her hands. She punched one of them then ran to the back of the building. "A little help here." She said out of breath.

"We're on our way." She heard Donnie. The turtles came in from the back way breaking through the windows with the glass shattering. She watched Leo and the others take down the guys in black. Raph twirled his Sai's attacking another guy who appeared behind him. Cora had one go after her. She tripped him on the grouns causing him to land on the ground. Before she was able to turn around to punch him, Mikey jumped in front taking care of him. One of the men threw out a smoke bomb and the turtles somehow managed to fight the rest of them.

Within a few minutes, the smoke disappeared and so did the turtles. Tyler came in seeing some of the guys knocked out or tie up. Cora quickly looked back going outside the back door. She called for back up to come to the building. There was no one around the back seeing it was dark with some of the outside lights coming through. There was a few thud sounds that landed in front of her.

"Any ideas on why there were animals in their lab?" Donnie asked her.

"Not sure. There was a turtle, rabbit, and a few reptiles." Donnie was messing with his gadgets trying to figure break into the building's system.

"Either way I don't like it." Raph said coming out of the darkness.

"There has been enough trouble. From this building and from Sachs all together." Leo spoke.

"Give me some time guys and I can possible piece this all together." Donnie assured everyone.

The police had shown up and Cora left them to go do her job. They removed all the guys in black out of the building getting them loaded up into police cars. Tyler started to wonder where she had gone finally spotting her talking to her boss.

Tyler walked up to her "Where were you?" He questioned her.

"I was there in the building." Tyler started to fall suspicious of her knowing she was hiding something.

"You weren't there."

"I was."

"Tell me what are you hiding?" He asked her.

"It's complicated." He didn't believe her starting to think it was possibly drugs or something she was hiding. Before he could continue, he noticed her walking away again. This time he would follow her and see what she was hiding. Tyler walked towards the dark alleyway across the street. "Cora," he called out.

She sighed hearing him coming her direction. "You shouldn't be here," she said calmly.

"I shouldn't be here? We're partners remember?" Cora could tell how agitated he was with her always leaving him.

"Look, if I told you I doubt you'd believe me," she raised her voice.

"Try me." He said giving her a serious look.

"Are you familiar with the things that have been going on around here?" Tyler took a few steps forward folding his arms trying to process what she was saying.

"Do you know there are four giant turtles around here?" He wasn't sure if he want to believe her or not. She was starting to worry him thinking she maybe had some sort of mental illness.

"Cora, you need help my dear. There is no such thing of giant turtles. I hate to say it but please come with me." He said slowly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I told you wouldn't believe me." He took a few steps forward hearing a few loud thud sounds not thinking much of it. Tyler grabbed her hand motioning her to come with him.

"Tyler let go," Cora said annoyed.

"Get away from her," he heard a voice in the darkness.

He stopped not seeing anyone else there. "Who's there?" He called out.

Then there were footsteps with a giant turtle coming out from the darkness staring at him. He wasn't sure to either run or shoot. It was Raph standing beside her. "Is he bothering you?" He turned to look at Cora.

"It's my partner. Tyler this is Raph he's my friend along with the others." She said nicely.

"Hello there. Wow nice jacket." Mikey said coming up to him. Tyler looked at the orange one very intrigued by how they looked.

"Still no luck this might take me a while," Donnie said coming forward. He looked up at Tyler nodding his head.

"How many are there?" Tyler wondered.

"There are four. Mike is the orange, Donnie in the purple, and Leo which is blue. These guys have been around here for quite some time. They help protect this city." Leo stepped in front of Cora seeing Tyler.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." His tone was serious as he looked at him. Tyler was convinced that she was telling the truth. He could understand why she kept this a secret. They were different. Tyler looked over seeing the red one close to her. They whispered murmuring to each other while Leo stood in front of him.

"Who is this guy?" Mikey asked.

"My partner." Cora looked his direction seeing Tyler staring at him cautiously. "They wont hurt you." She assured him.

"I'm still debating on that." Raph eyed him. She hit his arm a little for what he said.

"So you said there was a turtle in there?" Donnie questioned her.

"Yeah, not sure what they could be using it for."

"Maybe our wish has come true." Mikey joked. Raph shoved him shaking his head at him.

"Even if there was it would be weird. We are so adapted to humans." Donnie looked at Mike. Mike Shrugged moving on to something else.

"Well Raph looks like you might get lucky after all." Cora said nudging him.

He decided to go along with her. "Come on now don't get my hopes up." She couldn't help but laugh at that.

The rest of the night seemed steady but she was still on call if she was needed. Tyler left after a while along with the others except for Raph. He stayed with Cora and they had the night to talk. They hung out on top of a building which had a nice view of the city.

"I think we will eventually get this figured out." Cora said sitting down on the edge.

"I hope yer right. It's been boring as hell since things have slowed down." He sat next to her seeing her leaning up against the side.

"Then you met me and I gave you crap to do." Raph snickered at that a little. She was sarcastic with him at times like he was.

"How long would it have taken you if it weren't for me?" Raph said taking credit.

Cora laughed some. "Fine I'll owe you a beer." The way she was sitting on the ledge was starting to make him nervous. He knew he would be quick enough to grab her if she did fall.

"I'm fine see look at me no hands." He was use to her messing with him, but in this case he knew it wasn't safe. She pretended she was going to fall and he had fast enough reflexes to catch her.

"Hey, that ain't funny you could of fell." He said holding on to her. Her hands were on his as he held on to her moving her away from the edge.

"I can walk." He ignored her helping her elsewhere. "You know this going to sound weird but in some messed up way I kinda of find you well attractive. I think most women would."

He was a little caught off guard on what she was said. "You don't think of me as strange?"

"Not really. Your different than most guys. Your honest, and you've always been there even when you didn't have to be. Most women would kill for a guy like that. Even the female turtles." His arms loosely gripped around her waist. He appreciated her compliment even though he didn't get the whole female turtle thing.

"I think Mikey has gotten ya all messed up on the female reptile thing. Even if they did exist it wouldn't stop me. I know what I want and I stick with it." His eyes met hers as she listened.

"Really?" Cora leaned forward wondering what it would be like to kiss him. As she let her curiosity take hold her eyes closed and their lips met. This lasted a few seconds until she pulled back. Raph seemed to be a little taken back by that. From that point on the kiss would change things for both of them. It was enough to convince him that their friendship could change into something more.

The kiss to him was sweet. "Not bad." His tone was calm. Cora rolled her eyes at that.

"You know being together isn't going to be easy." Raph didn't seem to care what the consequences would be.

"I don't care I'm up for a challenge." His grip tightened pulling her close as he leaned in kissing her deeply. This moment lasted a while. Right now nothing else seemed to matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The kiss seemed to have changed everything. Raphael viewed her differently than before. It wasn't just friends anymore. Everything felt different between them. This gave him the chance to show his affectionate side. Raph had been longing for this for quite some time. None of his family was aware of their relationship. He had always been very good at keeping it private. Cora had figured out how to make it to their den underground pretty easily.

There was a short cut that Mikey mentioned to her. That made it much easier for her to get there. Cora stood at the door knocking. Mikey answered the door letting her in. "Hey there."

"Hey, where are the others?" She asked him.

"Well Raph is training with Leo and Donnie." Mikey said picking on her. She rolled her eyes at him as he went to go get them. Within a few minutes they all came out to the front. "Hey," Leo and Donnie said in unison.

Raph just gave her a small smile. "Something went down last night. A few labs were broken into. Whoever did it doesn't seem human." Cora handed Leo the picture. He glanced down looking at it.

"That could be anything." Leo handed it back to her. Donnie looked at the picture observing it a moment. He compared it the pictures they had of their own shadows.

"Actually she's right. It looks pretty similar to ours," Donnie spoke.

"Whatever it is we will have to go tonight and find whatever it is," Leo ordered.

"My partner is out of town. I'm alone on this." Raph took a step forward getting close.

"You ain't alone. I got your back." His tone was calm. Mikey suspect something was up with him seeing how he acted around her.

"Does that mean I still owe you that beer?" She asked him. Raph remembered when he did a bet with her. It was something he would give her trouble about.

"I'm shocked you didn't forget."

"No, I have a good memory," she said looking at him. The others left them sitting there alone seeing there was nothing else to talk about. She sat on his lap and his arms went on around her waist. She was so beautiful to him. Her scent drove him crazy. The way her hair laid looked perfect in his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you babe," he assured her.

"You haven't before." He shifted a little having her face him. "It's different this time around since we took our relationship to the next level." They leaned in kissing a moment.

"I knew something was going on," Mike said seeing them kiss.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Raph protested. Mike couldn't help but snicker. Cora laughed and Raph was about to stand up and go after his little brother. Instead he sat there just giving him the death stare. Cora tried moving and his grip tightened a little.

"Where you going?' He said flirting. Raph cuddled up to her before letting her go. Donnie flipped on the T.V seeing the news on. "There had been speculation that something large has broken into the stores in the city. These foot prints here don't look human." The reporter explained.

"I guess I should thank Sterns for putting me on this job. I have to chase big foot." Cora seemed less than surprised.

Leo came back to the front. "It's almost dark. We need to be prepared." Mikey came out to the front eating a bag of chips. Donnie shook his head at him.

"We'll meet you up there." Raph came up to her a moment.

"Be careful." Cora looked at him. Leo looked up at both Raph and Cora seeing how they were acting towards each other. Cora let go of Raph's hand and left. It didn't take her long to make her way out of the sewer going above ground. She had gotten a text on where she was going. There had been a call of a disturbance. Then she went on a head and sent it to Donnie.

Cora decided to walk there. The night was clear and calm. It was a twenty minute walk to the building. She noticed the windows were already broken. Her hand reached in her side pocket ready to pull out her gun. Cora moved closer to the building very swiftly stepping over the glass. It was dark leaving hardly any light.

There was a sound of something moving coming from a distance. Cora casually moved off to the side. "Hello?" She spoke. Whatever made the noise stopped. It must have heard her voice. She looked down at her phone texting done that it was ok for them to come in. There were foot steps coming her direction. She pulled out her gun pointing to whatever was coming her way.

The sound of breathing was getting closer. "Freeze," she yelled. It made it difficult to see in the dark. Then out of no where something hit her causing her to fall back dropping her gun. It came closer sniffing her a little until she heard the turtles coming. Mikey was first as he charged at it. A tail appeared tripping him on the ground. Cora turned on her phone light shinning it on it. It looked like a large lizard as it tried covering it's face from the light. Donnie was able to find the circuit breaker to switch the lights on. The only thing that had come on were he emergency lights.

It had almost had fallen backward until it was caught by Raph from behind. Now that they were able to get a better view of it. It looked like a large lizard with hair. It was obvious that it was female and it stood up gaining it composure.

"Another one of Sach's creations?" Cora spoke.

"Who created you?" Leo questioned it.

"Foot." It spoke slowly.

Cora noticed it holding a file. She held her hand out slowly stepping forward. "Can I see your file?" Cora asked it. Deciding to trust her, it handed her the file and she looked through it. Donnie stood beside her helping her go through the paper work.

"Looks like to me she was created as a defense mutant to use against us. Someone must have distributed the small vile of mutagen to them. She was human once until the foot got a hold of her," Donnie explained. Cora noticed she looked like she was quite fond of Raph.

"What should we do with her?" Raph asked with his arms folded.

"Take her down with us," Leo suggested.

"You sure about that?" Raph didn't seem so sure with the idea.

"I'm positive," Leo said guiding her out. They all headed to the den with this new female lizard. Mikey stood behind Cora as they made their way to their den. The door opened and Splinter greeted them as everyone came in. Donnie explained to him what had happened.

"You will be safe here," Splinter said calmly. Cora's phone started to ring. She answered it going to another room. It was surprising that she was able to get any reception down there. She reported what had happened. Within a few minutes, she hung up coming back to the main front.

"Got to go. I have a drug bust to do," she said in a hurry leaving. Raph followed her out trying to catch up to her. It didn't take him long as he grabbed her arm getting her attention.

"Need any help?" He offered.

"I'm good."

"If it's about the lizard in there. Don't worry about it. Actually its kinda weird," he said looking at her.

"She seemed quite fond of you." Raph snickered at that. "Maybe, but I got you. Nothing is gonna change that." He meant every word as he gave her direct eye contact. Little did she know, he would never leave her side and to him that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Donnie continued to do research on the new mutant they found. Leo assumed that there must have been more foot out there. Tonight was Cora's night off. She spent it underground helping out Donnie. Raph and Leo spent their time trying to keep it occupied talking to it. Then they noticed some sort of a change within it. Whatever the foot had done it didn't last long. Things slowly went in reverse as it reverted back into a human.

Cora walked into the room noticing what was happening. "Looks like a failed trial. Less amount of mutagen makes it less permanent. Whatever they had before is now gone. According to Donnie she will be back to normal."

"Where am I?" The girl said unsure.

"Oh and temporary memory loss. She will get her memory back." Donnie said coming into the room.

"Mike take her above," Leo ordered. Mike guided the girl having her follow him out.

"Uh..yeah will do," he said guiding her. Donnie went with him making sure things would run smoothly.

"I suspect something is going on between the both of you," Leo said suspiciously eyeing both Raph and Cora.

"What the hell are you talking about? Raph sounded more annoyed than anything.

"Whatever is going on has to stop. You know with genetics that Donnie has been studying so getting involved is risky. You guys haven't?" Leo asked unsure.

"How do you know anything is accurate? Even if we did it ain't your business." Raph raised his voice getting annoyed with Leo.

"It is my business, I am responsible for all of you," Leo raised his voice. Cora stood quietly while they argued. Raph would not back down with what he believed in.

"Don't give me that bull shit Leo. You can't handle the fact that I found someone. I don't plan on being miserable for the rest of my life. So get use to it." It made sense to Cora on why they always seemed to butt heads.

"How do you know that you aren't going to get hurt? That maybe she will turn on you and betray you." Raph had a feeling there was more to why he was getting upset rather than just nagging him.

"Whoa wait a second. Is their something you ain't telling me?" Raph questioned him.

Leo sighed not wanting to tell him what he did. He despised himself for doing something like this. "Please, don't tell the others. A couple of years back when we had a huge argument I left remember?" Leo looked at Raph.

"Yeah, what about it?" Raph waited for him to answer. Then he spoke.

"There was this girl. I saved her and we got close. I thought that maybe I can give myself a chance to finally trust someone. Things started to move so fast. Then one night she seduced me and I tried so hard to fight it until one night I gave in. As much as I knew it was wrong, I kept coming back lusting for more. Then days later she was murdered," Leo explained.

"That's why you kept leaving. Why didn't you tell me?" Leo looked at him feeling very shameful. "I couldn't I didn't want you to think I was a failure." He explained.

"You had me fooled like you were all perfect. Look, nothing is going to happen alright. Cora and I understand each other." Raph assured him. Cora walked up to Leo feeling bad for him.

"I guess you got a bigger heart than I thought." She said nicely. Mike and Donnie arrived.

"Everything went well. She will be fine by tomorrow." Donnie said going back to his stuff. Mike went to the T.V. flipping it on. Cora heard coughing from a distance. She hasn't seen much of Splinter. Raph let her go letting her walk elsewhere. When she went into another room Splinter was standing in his room. He started coughing some before turning around seeing Cora standing there watching.

"You're sick aren't you?" Cora asked him.

"I have been for quite sometime. I have been taking what I can to help." He said walking up to her.

"Did you tell them?" Splinter knew he had to tell them sooner or later. He tried so hard to cover it up.

"Raphael seems quite fond of you. He will need someone to lean on when I am gone." He said sitting down in the chair.

"Gone?"

"They are no longer teenagers anymore. All of them have matured through the years. I have prepared myself for this. They will be alright." He said nicely.

"When do you plan on telling them?"

"Soon." Splinter leaned back in his chair dozing off. She could see how worn out he seemed to be. Raph came into the room seeing her talking to his father. He guided her out allowing him to sleep. They went to his room and he shut the door behind him.

"He fell asleep on me talking." Raph snickered at that.

"He has been doing that a lot lately." She noticed his room was messy with stuff thrown everywhere. His arms wrapped around her. Cora felt safe in his embrace. The way he held her made her feel content.

"Did you want things to end up like this?" Raph thought a moment before speaking.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. I don't regret that it did. I've felt something for you for quite sometime. Now that I got the chance to see what happens means everything. It ain't easy for us." He limited on what he said not sure where they stood. To him, she was everything. What he felt was more than just a crush. He had fallen for her.

Cora had been there when he needed someone to vent to. Not once, has she treated him any differently because of who he was. She was honest and had shown him that she cared allowing his feelings to escalate to where they are now.

Her head was on his plastron with her arms wrapped around him. Cora shifted facing him wrapping her legs around him. Raph leaned in kissing her as his arms went around her. His hands. Started to wander as they kissed. Both were lost in each other. Raph stopped before things went too far. They both were breathing heavily as he pulled back. "I don't want to do anything I'll regret."

"You regret this?" Cora asked a little unsure.

"No, but I don't want to hurt you. I ain't going to force myself on you. I want to know that you're ready." His hand rubbed along her face. There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Raph yelled.

"Splinter wants to talk to you." They heard Donnie's voice. Cora moved so he could get up. She followed him out to the front. Leo was practicing his katanas. He turned to look at her briefly while he kept practicing.

"I'm sorry about what happened Leo." Cora spoke.

"It's not your fault it was a long time ago." He stopped turning his attention on her.

"Not all humans are bad. So you took a risk but that shouldn't be it." Leo listened to her as she spoke.

"We've been through so much that its been harder for us to trust anyone like we use to. I have got to do what I can to protect my family." Leo seemed to be the more strict one.

"I think it comes down to they can protect themselves. They are adults now and you can't baby them forever."

"They are still my responsibility. Since Splnter has been sick. I've been preparing myself to watch over them." He explained

"So you did know?"

"Yes, he told me but not the others yet." Raph came out seeing Cora talking to Leo. He looked like he was feeling very distraught.

"Splinter is sick," he said sadly.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell us? You knew and you didn't say shit," Raph raised his voice. He got up into Leo's face angry. Cora moved out of the way.

"It wasn't my place to tell. Splinter choose to tell you all individually," Leo said shoving him away. Cora walked up to Raph trying to calm him down. His hand went over hers as he looked at her. She could tell he was upset about it.

"How long does he have?"

"I don't know. Donnie will have to look at him." Cora knew he had always been there for her and now it was her time to be there for Raph.

"We will get through this," Cora said comforting Raph. He looked at her appreciating her being there. If it weren't for her, he wasn't sure what he would do. Leo almost envied his brother for finding happiness only wishing he knew what it felt like to have someone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cora sat at her desk doing paperwork. They had her in the office occupying her with paperwork. It was something she dreaded doing if she couldn't get out. She started feeling restless sitting at her desk. There were footsteps coming her way causing her to her look up. A man approached her dressed in a suit with short brown hair. He looked at her with his sky blue eyes watching her.

Cora smiled a little at him. "Can I help you?" She spoke. He was so attractive. His eyes stood out the most.

"I just transferred from Maine. Looks like I'm your boss. Sterns filled me in on everything and played catch up," He explained.

"You are?"

"Sergeant Jake Gibbs," he introduced himself. Cora noticed some of the office women staring and smiling a him. Jake admired her nice figure liked her long hair that was down the middle of her back curled. He always wanted to work in the city. The last place he came from was mostly men and very few women.

"Cora, So tell me what is a man like you doing here? Modeling for Calvin Klein turn you down?" He laughed a little at that taking it as compliment.

"I've worked for the police right out of high school. It was something I always wanted to do. I've been here a couple of weeks. Sterns wanted to get me use to the place."

"That's normally what he does. Then he throws you out to a pack of wolves." Cora stood up stretching from sitting in the chair. Jake seemed to like her sense of humor. Not many women where he came were as composed as her.

"Well I came here to let you off early. It's been slow." Cora nodded grabbing her stuff. Before she could leave he stopped her. "Hey, some of us are going to the bar. Do you want to come?" He offered.

"I don't know."

"Come on, I'll by you a drink," he offered. Cora hesitated a moment then accepted. They left together heading to the bar a few blocks away. They sat at a long table with a bunch of the guys eating food and drinking beer. Jake sat next to her ordering their drinks.

It was already obvious to Cora that he was interested in her. "So how long have you been in the police force?"

"A little over ten years." The waitress brought their drinks and she sipped her beer. Cora stayed silent and Jake watched her. He could tell something was on her mind.

"You ok?" Jake asked concerned. It had been a while since she had been around a guy. There was Raph, but he didn't make her feel different like he did.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." She continued to drink her beer feeling nervous finishing up her beer.

"Is there someone else?"

"It's complicated. I've been so busy I haven't had much luck with men," she explained. Jake didn't seem to help the fact that she almost felt intimidated by him. Not only was he going to be her boss, but his looks didn't help either. They exchanged numbers after they had talked some. Cora decided to get going.

"Thanks for the drink," she said nicely. He took her hand kissing it. "I'll see you later." She left the bar heading back home. The walk was nice and quiet. Cora had a feeling Raph was near by. She hastily made it to her apartment unlocking the door letting herself in.

There was a tap at the window. Cora unlocked it letting Raph in. "Who's your friend?" He asked her.

"My boss."

"It didn't seem like it by the way he was looking at you," Raph said half annoyed.

"I caught that. Don't worry nothing is going to happen." Raph sat on the couch.

"It ain't you I'm worried about. It's him I don't trust. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way." Raph seemed like he was a little jealous, but he prepared himself for anything. He wondered how much she was willing to fight for their relationship in order for things to work. It felt like so many obstacles were going to get in their way.

Cora walked up to him sighing. He placed a hand on her shoulder as his eyes were on hers. "Nothing is going to happen." Raph had no choice but to trust her. She hadn't done anything to hurt him. "You have something most guys don't."

"What's that?"

"Commitment. Men always want relationships, but don't always apply themselves. I'm sure there are some but not many. You don't give up. You stick with it even when you know you don't have to. I know that you are in this for real and not just because." He smiled at that rubbing his hand along her face.

"I'm here cause I wanna be." He kissed the top of her head. Cora flipped the T.V. on seeing watching the news. "There had been quite a bit of robberies going on and police have yet to identify the source."

The phone had rang and she answered it. "Hello."

"it's Donnie, I am assuming Raph is with you." Cora looked at Raph. He could hear his brother through the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Have him meet us near an abandoned warehouse. We were out and noticed something going on there."

"We'll meet you there," she said hanging up. Raph went out the window while she made her way out of the apartment building. She grabbed a taxi reading off the address Donnie had texted her to the driver. The ride didn't seem long. He arrived at the destination. She paid him and he left.

Cora looked up noticing the turtles on the rooftop. It was late enough outside and no one was around. She slowly approached the building looking through the window. Men were walking around the inside working. It looked like they had some stolen boxes and electronics.

"Hey you," she heard a man behind her.

As she turned around, the man had a gun pointed at her. "Police," she held up her badge and gun.

"What are you going to do about it sweetheart?" Before she answered, a chain came from above grabbing him pulling him upward off the ground. The man yelled and they heard him from inside. Cora climbed up the ladder to the roof and some of the men had followed her above. The turtles were aware she was present. They waited for them to climb up before they made their first attack. The turtles came out hiding while more men kept coming up the ladder.

Some of them went after Cora and she punched a guy while throwing him on the other guy. A few more started going after her. "A little help here," she yelled out.

"I'm coming," Mike heard her.

She picked up one of Leo's swords holding on to it. A man ran towards her holding a long stick in his hand. He tried hitting her with it and she blocked it with Leo's sword. Mikey got the man from behind allowing her to back up. She was impressed seeing how skilled they were at fighting.

They got all the men down. Raph knocked out a man who managed to get up. The rest of the turtles approached her and she handed Leo's sword back to him.

"I saw what you did with my sword. That was impressive," Leo complimented her.

"Thanks I guess. Last resort." Cora notified the cops. Donnie noticed the tattoo on the guy's arm. She quickly left with the turtles going underground. They arrived to the lair.

"I recognized the tattoo. It represents the foot," Donnie spoke.

"You mean they are back?" Mike asked surprised.

"I'm afraid so. I'm not sure why they remained hidden for so long." Leo felt very confounded at the whole situation. He hoped that they would be safe for good.

"I don't get it. Why in the hell did the foot decide to just come back all of a sudden?" Raph said confused.

"We don't know for sure." Donnie looked at him.

"I can look into it. Now that we have a name. It also gives me a reason to investigate the Sach's building during the day." Cora suggested.

"No, it's too dangerous." Raph said coming to to her worried.

"It will be daylight. My partner will be back tomorrow. Raphael it will be fine." He still hated the idea. After their last encounter, he wasn't sure how things would go down.

"She's right. Still we have to be cautious," Leo spoke.

"Then I'll go with her."

"No Raph, I'm not taking any chances for any of us getting caught," Leo ordered.

"Does it look like I give a crap?" Before Raph could argue Cora stood in between them.

"Just listen to Leo. I'll be fine." As much as he didn't want to listen he would do it for her more so than Leo. He looked into her eyes showing concern. She felt his hand just barely brush along her cheek.

"Fine, but if I don't hear anything I'll be looking for you." She turned her attention to Leo.

"I'll make sure you hear from me. Donnie has my number," she looked at him.

"Since when did Donnie get her number? You know she can call me too," Mike said curiously.

"Never knew you wanted me to." Mike went up to her standing in front of her taking her hand.

"See we should hang out and I make a good pizza," Mike offered. Raph shook his head at his little brother. Cora couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Does he always do this?" She looked back at the others.

"Mike knock it off," Raph snapped a little at him.

Mike looked over at him. "Are you two a thing?" Donnie shook his head at Mike not believing Mike was asking that. "I think it's been obvious," Donnie spoke.

Leo left the front letting his brothers argue among themselves. Cora followed him to the dojo. "Is there anything else I need to know?" She asked him.

"A long time ago we got in a battle with Sachs. They were also in association of the foot and the shredder." Leo explained.

"Any idea what happened to Shredder?"

"We don't know. His body was never recovered. Some believe he is still alive." Leo approached her. His expression was calm. Her eyes met his making direct eye contact. "Splinter is sick and I don't know if he will have the strength to fight him like he did before." Leo's tone was worrisome.

"You don't even know if he is alive." He sat down cleaning his Katanas. She kneeled down next to him putting her hand on his arm getting his attention. Leo sighed looking her direction. "I got your back," she assured him. Cora got up about to exit the room.

"Thanks for what your doing. We appreciate it. It has been a while since we had anyone go out of their way for us." She smiled back at him before leaving the room.

Raph came her direction. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Leo heard them outside the dojo. He envied his brother's happiness realizing that he too was lonely.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was about three in the morning. Cora awoke from the couch realizing she was still in the lair. She looked around seeing no one was around except hearing the water falling. It was light enough for her to be able to see. Slowly, she got up from the couch walking to where Raph's room was. Cora knocked lightly opening the door peaking in. There was a large bed in his room with no sign of Raph. She laid down cuddling up to the blankets dozing off for a moment.

The door opened with Raph coming in finding Cora on his bed. She sat up to the sound of the door. "Didn't mean to wake ya," Raph said quietly.

"I was already awake." He shut his door locking it knowing Mike liked to barge in at times. He removed his belt with his weapons attached trying to get comfortable. Raph laid beside her on the bed facing her direction. She was so beautiful to him. He felt so lucky to have someone like her.

"Even though you're a turtle, are you territorial? They say male turtles are with their mates," She asked curiously.

His arm wrapped around her pulling her close to him. "Just because the mutagen changed us doesn't mean we don't got our animal instincts. Males protect their mates. Just like I want to protect you." Cora kissed him a moment getting on top of him. Before they could continue, Leo was knocking at the door.

"Raph, it's April." Cora got off Raph and they both headed to the front. She noticed the girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. April noticed the new girl next to Raph wondering where she came from.

"Nice to see you again. Who's she?" April turned to look at Leo.

"This is Cora. She's had our back since you've been gone," Leo introduced.

"Hi." April said looking at her.

"Hi." They both looked at each other a moment.

So where's Casey" Raph asked. She looked at Raphael sadly.

"We broke up. Things just didn't work." Raph went up to her giving her a hug showing concern. He started to remembered what happened between him and April a couple of years back. They always had a thing for each other. Mikey guided Cora to another room before things could get awkward.

"What?"

"Raph and April had a thing for each other. They always have. I can't believe he forgot about it." That made Cora feel very uneasy about their relationship. Cora approached Raph feeling disappointed at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned him. Raph sighed feeling bad about this. Whatever they had he never took time to figure it all out before hand.

"I know this complicates things."

"It does. I'm sorry but I can't be with you until you figure out what you want." Cora walked away from him feeling hurt. Leo looked her direction feeling sorry for her.

Leo walked up to his brother not believing what he had done. "I knew there must have been something going on between the two of you. I kept quiet but now I'm going to speak. How could you do that? Cora is a good person. Maybe you should have thought about it before getting close to her," Leo said sticking up for her.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. Not once did I think my feelings for April would come back. Besides you didn't like her in the first place," Raph protested.

"I never said that. I was just cautious making sure she wasn't a threat. This is your problem so you figure it out," Leo said annoyed leaving him alone with everyone else. Raphael felt distressed for what he had done to Cora. This was a problem he knew he had to figure out on his own.

Leo caught up to Cora while she made her way through the sewer. He saw her walking ahead of him. "Cora wait," Leo called out to her. She stopped turning around to face him.

"What?" He could tell she was upset at the whole situation. Leo walked up to her seeing her expression was annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry for what my brother had done. He has a problem with making a mess and not cleaning up after himself." She folded her arms giving him a blank stare.

"Don't apologize for his mistakes. You didn't make them. You should only take responsibility if you are the one that caused them." She was right, but Leo still felt it was his fault because he didn't watch him more closely.

"Don't leave over his mistake. At first, I didn't much of you until I got to know you. You really helped us out a lot. Are you going to leave because of Raph's foolishness or are you going to stand by us because you care?" Cora sighed at that seeing Leo did have a point. She wasn't planning on heading to Sach's building until later this afternoon.

"Why do you care if I'm here or not?"

"Maybe because someone told me not to give up," he said nicely.

"Fine, I'll do this because I care about you guys." Leo smiled at that guiding her back to the lair. He told her about April and how she had gone out of her way for them as well. They opened the door heading back in. Everything looked her direction. Raph and April stood their silently.

"Thanks to Leo he talked me into staying." Mikey hugged Cora happy that she changed her mind. She looked at Raph with a calm expression.

"I'm not here because of you. I'm here because I care about all of you." Raph sighed folding his arms.

"I can respect that."

"Good." Him and April left the room to talk. Cora went to sit on the couch next to Mike. He kept her occupied talking about anything and everything.

Donnie looked at his oldest brother as he watched Cora a moment. "Don't get your hopes up bro. She was Raph's first and for you to get wrapped up with her would cause more problems," he advised.

Leo sighed at that not liking what Raph did. "The one time he has an opportunity to not be alone and he goes and messes it up. We suspected him and April had something going on. It angers me because we all wish to have someone. I just want him to appreciate it enough and I don't think he does."

"I get it, but just don't do anything stupid and I told Mikey the same thing." Donnie tried to comfort him the best he knew how. He was fully aware of what Leo might be thinking.

"If it weren't for him maybe I could have made her happy. I hate to admit that I was hoping Raph would bring in someone for me. It sounds selfish but everyday I wished for that second chance." Donnie patted his shell trying to comfort Leo.

"I know how you feel." Donnie sighed going back to his work. Leo neglected to tell Donnie that he liked her too. That made it difficult for him to put his feelings aside. Raph came back with April. Leo nodded at them seeing them coming his direction.

"What's the verdict?" Leo questioned them.

"I don't know," Raph hesitated.

"You don't know?"

"Dammit, I sure as hell didn't expect this to happen." Leo turned his attention to April.

"Why did you try to hide this from everyone?"

"I'm sorry I should have came to you. Either way we will get this figure out," she said feeling bad.

As much as Leo wanted to avoid this all together, he would sacrifice it for Raph's sake. "Ok let me get this straight it has been a couple of years and all of a sudden you have feelings for each other. I highly doubt that. If there was she would still be here. The way you looked at Cora was not the same way you thought it was before when you had something going on with April." Leo folded his arms.

"That's true." Raph agreed with him.

"This whole thing was a waste of time and it ended up hurting someone in the end. Despite that we have more important things to worry about like the foot." They could tell Leo was annoyed.

Cora walked up to them hanging up the phone. "Guys, I got a call from my partner he's back and for some reason the Sachs building is closed down."

"Sounds like someone is trying to cover their ass." Raph spoke.

"I didn't even know the Sach's building was still open." April seemed surprised hearing that.

"It's amazing what you miss in two years," Leo looked at April.

"Looks like a change in plans. I'll have some foot work tonight." April looked at Cora confused a little.

"She's a cop," Leo assured her. April nodded understanding what she meant.

"Cora, I'm sorry," Raph tried apologizing. She ignored him still upset trying to stay focused making him feel worse.

"Where's Splinter?' April asked.

"Doing rat stuff," Mike answered her.

"Donnie, do you think you can track them down?" He looked at Leo then went to his computer. "It's possible."

"Before this becomes a soap opera here I think we need to focus," Donnie announced. Mikey snickered at that hearing Donnie. Raph shoved Mikey some.

"I'll see you guys tonight. I need to shower I smell like a dead skunk and maybe I can get a nap in." Cora gave Mike a hug and waved by to everyone else. They snickered at her remark. Raphael still felt bad and it took everything he had not to follow her home. He realized Leo was right that his and Aprils situation was only an infatuation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tyler met up with Cora at the office. There was a new gang out that was robbing stores. Police ended up being more heavier than usual. Cora made the call to Donnie filling him in on what was going on. They left the office and Tyler had her ride with him. "Stop the car," Cora said noticing something suspicious.

He put the car in park and both of them got out. They approached the building and saw a man wearing a vest and purple bandana. "What's going on around here?' She asked the guy.

The man turned around seeing her approaching him. "Why?" Those were the only words he spoke. She held out her badge showing it to him. "Police." The guy saw that and started running. She chased after him and he continued to run. He saw a ladder on the side of the building climbing up it.

"Are you kidding me?" She raised her voice at him frustrated. Cora went up the ladder going after him. They made it to the top and the guy stood there looking at her from a distance. "Who do you work for?"

Instead of answering, the man kept a watchful eye on her pulling out a gun from his pocket pointing it at her. He pulled the trigger shooting and she went down taking cover. She slowly got up taking small steps towards him. His finger pulled the trigger shooting at her. She went to move and he got her ankle causing her to land on the ground. The man got away just barely seeing the turtles appearing going after him. "Dammit," Cora cursed wincing in pain.

Donnie turned around noticing her on the ground. "You ok?" He said trying to help.

"That asshole shot my leg." The other's returned seeing Donnie and Cora.

Raph approached her trying to help her walk. She held on to him and the pain was starting to get to her. Donnie wrapped her leg up to put pressure on it. "Someone is going to have to carry her," Donnie suggested.

"I got her." Raph lifted her up. They disappeared carrying with Cora to the sewer. Lack of sleep was getting to her and she had already fallen asleep when Raph set her down. Donnie gave her something to relax her while he attended to her wound on her ankle.

She woke up after an hour feeling a little groggy. Raph moved beside her kneeling in front of her looking at her. "I was worried about you when I heard the gun shot. I thought he killed you."

"Just my ankle." His hand went on her shoulder.

"I really am sorry. I was stupid. We did have a thing, but it was nothing more. April and I are better off friends. I shoulda told you." He moved her hair out of her face. This time she was convinced that he really was sorry. Raph wanted nothing more than to take her somewhere they could be alone and make love to her and show her how he felt.

"I need some time." Raph kissed the top of her head respecting her wishes. He wasn't sure where things would go from here. So for now he would be patient.

"This hurts," she whined. He felt bad for her not liking to see her in pain.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Knock me out,". He snickered at that.

"Sorry babe. I don't attack on request." She cursed to herself hating her foot hurting. Donnie approached her giving her pain meds. She took them drinking the water. Raph took the glass from her setting it off to the side.

"Where were you when Donnie took the bullet out of my leg?" Cora shifted to face him.

"I never left your side." Leo came into the room seeing Raph knelt down beside her. Raphael heard Splinter calling out to him. He left them alone in the room.

"The guy that shot me was wearing a purple bandana. He looked like he was in a gang." Leo sat down on the ground next to her.

"I'm not sure. Donnie got a hold of your partner. He's going to help us while you recover." Cora dreading it knowing she was going to be out of of work for a while.

"It's nice to know you care instead of disliking me."

"I never said that. I was just being cautious until I could learn to trust you," Leo assured her.

"Or that I wasn't some crazed psycho path Raph met. I get it," She moved laying on her back. Leo watched her with interest.

"Do you have family around?" Leo wondered.

"They all live out of state. I moved here because I like the city. I have a younger brother in the military right now. He's out of the country. My dad is a retired C.I.A. Agent. He always wanted me to get in the high ranks but I am fine being where I am."

"You seem like you have no problem taking risks. That guy could have killed you." Leo said concerned.

"Could have but didn't." Cora reminded him. Leo nodded listening. Raph came out of the room hearing Leo and Cora talking.

"Remember that thing I did with your sword?' She asked him.

"Yeah."

"I studied martial arts. I started when I was ten and did it until I was out of high school. I'm out of practice but can still remember some of it."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Raph said coming up behind them.

"Sorry didn't want to cramp your style." She joked. Leo snickered at that a little.

"We can train you if you want," Raph offered.

"That would be cool. Do you keep up with the latest stuff?"

"Yeah, we try," Leo answered. We have a lot of books on martial arts and nijitzu." Leo explained. Their conversation got interrupted by Mikey coming through the door. Cora looked up seeing Mikey carrying two pizza boxes.

"Chow time," he said coming into the room. They looked up seeing him setting the food on the table.

"You want anything to eat?' Leo offered.

"Sure. I been so worried about everything else I forget to eat sometimes." Leo got up and grabbed a plate putting a slice of pizza on it. He handed it to her and she took a few bites. Mike took a big slice shoving it in his mouth.

"You eat like a horse," Raph looked at him.

Mike ignored him continuing to eat. Cora finished up her piece setting the plate off to the side. "Want anymore?" Mike looked at her.

"No, I'm good thanks." Cora looked at her phone seeing it was almost out of battery. She tossed it off to the side. April came through the door noticing Cora on the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For?"

"I didn't know you and Raph were together." She sat and thought a moment before answering.

"I was never mad at you. I was mad a Raph." April seemed relieved that she wasn't mad at her.

"So were cool?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" She noticed her foot wrapped up.

"I got shot. There are some gang members around robbing stores. I chased after one and he shot me."

Raph came over to them seeing them talking to one another. "We have her partner helping until she get's better." He said standing behind the couch.

"I can help too." She offered.

"We need all the help we can get," Leo looked between them. Donnie came in with Tyler following him from behind. He noticed Cora on the couch with her foot wrapped up.

"You need a hospital?' Tyler asked Cora.

"Donnie took care of it. I'm good." Tyler looked around impressed with the way their home looked.

"Looks like we have a gang called the purple dragons. They are the one that have been going around robbing places and vandalizing areas through out the city. I'm not sure who their ring leader is," Tyler explained.

"Are they linked to the foot?" Leo asked curiously.

"We don't know that yet." Tyler answered him.

Cora whined a little about being in pain. "This hurts. Any word on the shit head who shot me?" Raph couldn't help but chuckle. "Can someone let me stand sitting is getting to me." Raph helped her stand. She leaned on him while she stood up. He held on to her allowing her to balance on one foot putting less pressure on the other one.

Splinter came out of his room seeing everyone talking in the front. He noticed Tyler introducing himself startling him a little.

"It is nice to meet you," Splinter said nicely.

"Likewise," Tyler said nervously.

"I might be hobbling on one foot but if you let go I will kick your ass," Cora looked at Raph.

"I'd like to see you try sweetie," he said flirting. Splinter noticed the way Raphael was looking at her. It was apparent to him that his son had fallen in love. He was good at reading him noticing his expression. There was something in him that he hasn't seen before. Splinter ordered is son to get some practice in for the day. Raph helped her walk to the dojo sitting off to the side. She watched the four of them practicing. All of the were amazing with their weapons and flips they were doing in front of her. She grabbed Raph's sai on the ground twirling it around a little.

Raphael turned around holding his hand out. "Magic word?' She teased him.

"Come on I don't got time for this," he whined. She laughed handed it to him. Mikey didn't watch where he was going almost running into Cora. She moved quick enough so he wouldn't bump her. She stood herself up leaning against the wall. Raph came her direction backing up and she shoved him catching him off guard. Leo noticed that laughing at that.

"Yer lucky yer a girl," Raph looked back at her.

"What does being a girl have anything to do with it butt head?"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me Raph." He dodged Leo as he still kept his attention on her.

"Butthead." Mikey laughed.

Raph approached her getting close to her. She stood there calm still leaning against the wall as she watched him. "You shouldn't mess with me like that." When he didn't notice she reached in slowly taking his sai out. Leo came up behind him and she shoved Raph out of the way and his Sai his Leo's sword as she blocked him.

"Not bad," Raph said impressed folding his arms.

Leo put his sword down holding it off to the side. "See even on one foot I can somewhat defend myself." She handed Raph's sai back to him.

"Impressive. When you heal maybe we can take some time to show you some things," Leo replied.

"I'm not as good as you all." Cora started to walk and Raph lifted her up taking her back to the other room.

"I can walk you know." She protested.

"Not that good," he said setting her down on the couch. They finished up practicing and Raph continued to stay by her side. Even if they were just friends for now He was willing to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There was a party being held at a banquet hall. Cora's leg felt better even thought she felt indecisive about it. This was a party for the major of the city. She wore a short sleeveless red dress. Her hair was down in curls. She thought about Raph and despite what he did she was willing to forgive him. He wasn't like any other guy she had known. Raphael was loyal and honest. His apologies seemed to mean more than hearing from anyone else.

People walked by her talking and drinking their wine. Cora had a feeling the turtles were above the building. After a while talking to people briefly, she went outside and took the stairs all the way to the top. It led her to a door that let her out on top of the building. The view of the city was mesmerizing with all the lights. Her moment was then interrupted by a loud thud. "Red suits you," she heard Raph's voice.

Cora turned around seeing him standing behind her. "Is it just you tonight?"

"Nah, the others are around. I saw you across the way come out of the door." She walked towards him standing in front of him. He felt taken back by how she looked. Her smell of her perfume blew his way. It smelt like vanilla and he found the smell to be very satisfying.

"When do you go back to work?"

"The day after tomorrow." His eyes met hers and the silence was starting to get a little awkward. Before Raph could admit what he felt, he heard his brothers land behind him. Leo and the others noticed her talking to Raph. He too noticed how amazing she looked.

"Looks like we are stuck waiting we still haven't heard anything yet," Leo said taking a step forward. Cora looked down seeing people walking unearth them through the glass. Then there was one particular man she spotted with a large dragon tattoo that was purple.

"Wait a second, the man with the tattoo. He's a gang member," she pointed.

"Something doesn't sound right." Leo looked suspiciously.

"I'm going in," Cora said going back inside. The turtles watched carefully not having a good feeling about this. The mayor stood at the front getting ready to speak. Gun shots were fired and people started running. Cora ran to the side taking cover. The lights went somehow went off and the emergency lights went on causing people to scream and panic. Cora got out of her gun shooting at them and the turtles came through the roof window shattering the glass going after the gang members. There was a large man with blonde hair and a ponytail carrying a large military gun shooting at people.

Most of the crowd was able to clear out and most of the turtles were able to take cover. Mike snuck behind the man knocking the gun out of his hand having it fly across the room. Cora was grabbed by some men guiding her to the large man with the pony tail and sunglasses. "Found a straggler."

The turtles appeared in front of the man and Cora was being held by his men. "Let her go," Raph spoke angerily.

"A pretty little thing ain't you," The man walked her direction observing her. Raph could feel his anger rise and it took everything for Leo and Mike to hold him back. He then kick her in the stomach and threw her on them. "Useless, unless I need pussy," he said leaving. Raph started to go after her and Leo held him still..

Mike held on to Cora as she almost got the wind knocked out of her. "Hang in there I got ya," Mike said trying to comfort her. There were sirens coming their way. "We need to go come on Raph," Leo ordered.

"I ain't leaving her." He protested. Raph picked her up and carried her with them. He wouldn't leave her. They left in an instantaneous manner. Donnie had her lay down so he could make sure she wasn't injured. He checked everything and nothing seemed to be broken or damaged.

"She'll be fine," Donnie looked at Raphael. Cora snapped out of it. She was hurting a little from him kicking her but it was manageable.

"I'm gonna find that fucker and dispose of him myself," Raph said pissed.

"We need to come up with a plan," Leo stopped him. Raph walked up to her sitting close to her. She held her hand out to him and he took it feeling very protective of her.

"Screw that, I'm gonna teach him a lesson."

"You do that you will get yourself killed," Leo argued.

"He's right," Cora looked at Raph. He sighed getting up and leaving. Cora got up ok and went after Raph. "Stop,". She called after him. He turned around and looked her direction.

"You can't do this alone."

"The hell I can't." She ran up to him grabbing his arm getting in front causing him to stop. "Please don't."

"He hurt you."

"I know, but please don't leave," she begged. Aggravated he decided to listen. Normally Raph wouldn't listen, but with her it was different.

"Cora."

"I need you with me. I know I shouldn't have gotten mad and been more understanding. I just never needed someone as much as I needed you." His hand rubbed along her face as she looked at him.

"Me too," he said nicely. Cora got close to him and his arms went around her. "Being without you was like a piece of me was missing. He leaned in kissing her slowly and passionately. As their lips met, they have never felt more alive until now. Raph felt nothing but love when he kissed her. They became lost in each other unaware of their surroundings.

"Well well well," They heard a voice. The pulled apart seeing Mikey looking at them.

"Does this mean we made up?" Cora asked Raph.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said looking at her half ignoring Mikey. He could still hear his little brother talking away. He took out a sai throwing it at him. Mikey ducked having it miss him.

"Why don't we continue where we left off." He played with her hair some. "Sounds good to me," he agreed.

Leo came out seeing Cora close to Raph. "Everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Just keeping your brother in check." She turned to look at him. April came in the lair seeing them standing there. Raph's arm went around Cora's waist.

"Guys, I got a lead on the purple dragons. Their ring leader is Hun," she held up a picture to them.

"That's the guy that kicked me." Raph felt his anger start building.

"That guy wont be standing after dealing with me." Cora nudged him to calm him down. Leo noticed how his brother was holding her. He figured they must have made up. As much as he liked Cora he was happy for him.

Cora made some calls having the police run a check on Hun. She remained on the phone while information was given to her. After a while, she hung up the phone. "Hun has charges for drugs, stealing, and assault in the 3rd degree. There's sexual harassment charges and the list goes on," Cora explained.

"We need to patrol tonight," Leo ordered.

"Finally some action around here." Raph got up taking his arm off Cora.

"You be careful tonight." Cora looked at him.

"I will." Raph assured her.

"I need to get home and change out of this."

"I ain't letting you go alone. I'll escort you home and I'll catch up," he looked at Leo. His elder brother nodded and they started heading out. Raph made sure that Cora made it home safety before leaving. Their walk was nice and quiet. He led her to the side of the apartment building.

"You coming back?"

"Yeah, I plan on it." He kissed her cheek before disappearing. She wasn't sure how he could disappear that fast. Cora made her way up the building and to her apartment. She changed into her normal street clothes and laid on the couch with the television on. Cora left the Window open a little so Raph could get in.

##############

The turtles were out patrolling watching over everyone from above. Leo knew it would be good exercise for all of them. Raph looked over the city twirling his sai's putting them back in his sides of his belt. He thought of her as he sat there. It was the first time he had fallen for anyone. Leo noticed him sitting alone. "I'm happy for you," Leo landed next to him.

Raph noticed Leo feeling a little distraught. "Something bugging you?" Leo sighed as he sat next to his brother.

"I hate to admit this, but I started to like her too. She doesn't look at me the way she looks at you." Raph didn't seem to mind that he had feelings as well. It was only normal.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Leo looked away from him feeling guilty. "I didn't want you to get upset."

"I'd only be upset if you made a move or tried something stupid. At least you came to me about it." Mikey stood next to Leo hearing the conversation.

"You're time will come. I think we all could be destined for someone." Leo liked that his younger brother looked at the positive side of things. He has matured a lot compared to when they were teenagers. That helped Leo feel more content with things.

"What about April?" Mikey suggested.

"Mike," Leo sighed.

"I'm serious dude, she has been the only other person that has went out of their way for us." Leo shook his head at him not believing Mikey was suggesting April.

Raph snickered at that. "Nice try Mike. It ain't working." Mike shrugged and Donnie called out to them.

"Guys look," he said getting their attention. They all got up looking down seeing the same girl the took home wandering the streets.

"What is she doing?" Mikey watched her.

"Whatever she's doing it ain't safe around here." Raph went to her and the other's followed. The girl was wandering in the darkness.

"Hey kid what are yo doing around here?" She heard one of their voices.

"It's you. I thought I'd never see you again." Raph came out of the darkness with his arms folded.

"We're around just not visible." She stopped in front of him and she blushed a little.

"It's nice to see you again. I was kind of looking for you." Raph didn't know her and a little confused.

"Why?" Mikey chuckled a little at that.

"When I saw you. I felt attached and hope that we could get to know each other." Raph sighed at seeing it was making him feel a little awkward. Donnie appreciated her seeing something not right.

"Her eyes are a strange color. They aren't normal. I think they are the after effects from the ooze. Donnie guided her to come down with them. Cora texted Donnie letting him know that she would meet them back down. They led the girl below. Her long blonde hair laid nicely on her shoulders. She seemed a little confused and frightened.

Cora was standing at the door when the turtles walked towards the entrance. Mike opened the door leading them all in. "I said I'd come back," Raph hesitated.

"I'm fine, I got a loaded gun in my pocket." He hated that she went out alone, but decided to just take her word for it. Cora noticed the blonde with Donnie.

"You going to feel a little stick." She winced a little not liking the needle. He took some of her blood testing it. The girl then recognized Cora. "It's you," she said looking at her.

Cora thought a moment before remembering. "You're the girl who helped steal a few things."

"Yeah your ass arrested me." She snapped at her. Raph stood there listening.

"You were breaking into the store what else did you expect me to do?" The blonde tried to get up in her faced and Cora took a few steps back.

"If I didn't do my job they would have killed me. It was a small job so I could eat and have a place to sleep." She argued.

"Who's they?" She questioned her.

"The guy with the purple tattoo. He promised he would pay me." Leo took a step forward a little concerned for her.

"That man is bad news. He has a large record on him. You have to stay away from him," Leo warned her.

"Then what was with the mutagen they shot in you?" Leo asked her.

"That was a few days after. It didn't work and ended up being a lost cause." She looked helpless unsure of what to do. Leo couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You stay with us. It's not safe for you up there," Leo advised her.

"I'm not sure if I trusted her," Raph whispered to Cora. She turned to look at him a moment then back at the girl.

"I hate cops," she glared at Cora.

"You only hate me because I was doing my job. Your the idiot that decided to choose that asshole to even trust." The girl got so angry she started getting up in her face

"That's it I'm going to kick your ass." Leo went behind her keeping her distant from Cora.

"That is enough. Like it or not she's Raph's and a part of our lives . So you will have to deal with it as long as your here," he raised his voice a little. Mikey heard the commotion going to to the girl trying to occupied her with something else.

Cora walked up to Leo. Raph watched as she was about to speak. "Watch your back. I'm not sure if you guys should trust her. She worked for Hun." Cora warned him.

"I'm quite aware of that. We only brought her down here so Donnie can make sure she wasn't having any effects. Then I will make the decision if she stays." Leo's tone was serious but it was assuring enough that he would take responsibility.

"She should be in jail. She only got out because Hun paid her small bail. If this is out of feeling sorry for her then fine, but don't let your kindness override you." Raph listened as she spoke to Leo. He was a little surprised that she gave him a fair warning instead of him for once.

"Then since I made the call it will be my responsibility if something goes wrong." For once, he didn't feel like the leader. That short moment it felt like she was teaching him. Leo admired her for speaking up and looking out for them.

Her and Raph headed to another area of the den. It was far enough away from everyone to where they could have some privacy. They sat down watching the water fall from the large pipe. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he kissed her cheek.

"I dealt with people like her and most of then end up turning on you." He scooted close to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her on his lap.

"Leo likes you. He told me." She turned to look at him. "I like him and the rest of your brothers just like a sister would love having brothers. When I said I needed time, I learned that I was wrong. Then I thought about all the things you done for me. I couldn't just make you wait. No one has made me feel this way but you."

"So what's yer point?" She made direct eye contact with him. "I hope you don't think I'm weird but I'm in love with you," she admitted. Raph stayed quiet a moment taking in what she had said. This gave him the ok to admit his feelings.

"I've loved you for quite some time. I just wasn't sure when it was right to say it. So yer only gonna hear this once. There ain't no one like you. You're kind, caring, and beautiful. Nothing else matters if I don't got you." He admitted. They leaned in and their lips met as they kissed. Cora pulled back laughing some.

"You sound like a hallmark card," she teased him.

"It's the truth," he kissed her cheek. Her scent was driving him crazy. He left kisses along her neck as he held her. She loved her eyes as she felt him. Cora shifted facing him on his lap. They kissed and things immediately got intense. His hands started wandering down her back squeezing her butt a little. Raph pulled back looking into her eyes a little out of breath. "You ain't making this easy baby. I want you so bad," he said holding on to her.

"You know how to well," she said not sure how to explain it.

"I've seen plenty of porn Casey use to sneak in. Plus turtles have extensive mating habits," Raph snickered.

"So when you have a female how are you around other males?"

"Fine, since we still have our animal instincts we are protective of our mates. The guys know not to cross the line just like regular turtles know to stay away from other turtle's mates," Raph explained.

"I can't get pregnant if we did it?" Raph figured she was starting to get curious.

"No it ain't possible. Not with two different species. I've already checked with Donnie. It makes sex more enjoyable that way." Cora hit him in the arm for that.

"You have a sick mind." She said a little embarrassed.

"I only do when it comes to you babe." They heard Leo calling out for them. Cora got off Raph heading back to the other side.

"Looks like she is having some after effects. I'm not sure how long they will last. We have to keep her here until we know for sure it doesn't cause any harm to her or to others.

"Mike your so sweet," they heard her voice.

"Mike your so sweet," Cora said imitating her being sarcastic. Raph chuckled at that. Mike came to the front without her.

"Where is she?" Raph asked him.

"Resting on the couch. She was tired." Cora walked up to mike wrapping her am around him.

"Don't be so gullible," she advised him.

"Why you jealous?" She couldn't help but laugh and play a long a little.

"I thought you I was your favorite." Cora joked with him.

"You always will be sweetheart." Mike said nicely. Leo shook his head at them not believing what he was hearing. There were moments she would joke with Mike. This didn't phase Raph at all. He trusted his brothers with her knowing it was all fun and games.

"You got to go back to work the day after tomorrow right?" Mikey asked her.

"Yeah enjoying my time off." Cora messed with Mike shoving himself some. Mike went along with it rough housing back. He didn't really fight back knowing they were just playing around. He would shove her or try to tickle her. She tripped Mike and he fell on the ground.

"Serves you right," Raph looked down on him. It was almost day light. Leo suggested everyone should get rest. Mike got up yawning. "I think I need a nice nap."

"Come on, we need some rest," Raph looked at Cora. She took his hand and they went to his room. She laid beside him on his bed as he stripped his belt with his weapons. She laid on her side and he laid next to her and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raph awoke from his sleep. It was the first time he had slept that well in quite sometime. He turned his attention to Cora who was asleep next to him. He watched her cherishing every moment he had. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He never realized he could love someone this much. Her eyes opened as he looked down on her.

"You just wake up?" She yawned.

"I been up for a few." She pulled him on her kissing him. He didn't mind as he kissed her back. Her arms went around his neck while they kissed. Cora pulled back a moment so she could sit up and reposition herself. Raph scooped her in his arms when his lips met hers. This moment lasted a while as they continued to get lost in each other. The way he kissed her made her feel like she would literally melt in his arms. His hands wandered going up her shirt feeling the warmth of her body. Her hands moved to his pants tugging at them.

Raph pulled back breathing heavily. "Hey why don't we do this when my brothers ain't around being nosey," he suggested. Both of them got off each other heading to the front. Cora noticed the girl had gone.

"So much for Leo's bright idea," Cora said looking down at the couch. Raph sighed at that walking towards her. "I knew I had a bad feeling about her."

Her phone rang and she answered. "Hey love it's Tyler. Hun has a night club he runs on the east side. We may find our answers there." Raph could hear him through the phone. They talked a little longer before getting off. As she hung up, Leo came out of his room.

"The girl left. Nice plan genius," Raph was being sarcastic.

"Hun owns a club. Tyler wants us to check it out. Also a giant wart hog and rhino has been there as well. I think you guys will fit in."

"I thought they got locked away," Leo said shocked they were around.

"Someone must have had the money to let them out." She looked at her phone reading the text from her partner. "Tyler is having me go in with him. You guys can go in from the back door."

"We haven't fought those guys in years. Nice to show them how much we have advanced," Raph looked at Cora.

"I'll be ready for Hun." She looked at them.

"The hell you ain't let me handle him." Leo noticed how protective he was of Cora. She seemed to have changed him in some way.

"Raph don't worry. I'll be fine." Raph took a few steps forward getting close to her. Leo watched with curiosity.

"Like it or not. I'm gonna worry sweetheart." It almost amazed his brother how one person can change him for the better. Raph seemed more relaxed when he was around her. Cora always seemed to easily take his anger away.

Splinter came out of his room. Leo noticed his health was slowly deteriorating. He helped him to his chair in the front room. All of them were aware that they would have to survive on their own without him. This would be difficult for them since he raised them when they were little.

"You will need each other more than ever when I am gone. Stay together and help one another. You all have a long life ahead of you," he spoke. Raph stood next to him kneeling down.

"I don't know how. You were there for us since we were kids." Raph's tone was worrisome. He despised the fact that they had to face the world alone. Part of him would feel empty without him.

"You are now adults. It is time to take the next step in your lives," Splinter advised them. Cora went behind Raph placing a hand on his shoulder. Leo looked back at her seeing how attentive she was towards him.

"Splinter, I'll be there for them. You have my word." Splinter nodded his head of approval appreciating it. Leo glanced up at Cora a moment smiling a little at that. They noticed Splinter closed his eyes dozing off in his chair. They all got up deciding to let him rest. Mikey came out of his room seeing everyone standing there.

"Hey guys, what's the plan?"

"We are heading to Hun's club," Leo informed him.

"Really when and where did the girl go?" Mike wondered.

"Tonight. We don't know. She must have left when we were all asleep," Leo said unsure. Mike wrapped his arm around Cora. "How rude and I was nice to her too."

"With some people sometimes that doesn't matter." Mike pouted a little at that.

"Well Cora looks like your still my number one," Mike patted her back. She laughed a little at that. Mike always seemed the most happy and positive out of them. It was nice for them to have a brother to keep their spirits up.

"So what do we do now?" Raph wondered.

"We wait until it gets dark and then we will head up there." Leo answered him. Raph hated waiting. Patience wasn't really in his vocabulary. At this point, there wasn't any other option giving him no choice but to wait.

Raph went to go hang out with Mikey and Cora followed Leo into the dojo. He kept himself busy organizing his katanas. "What do you plan on doing when Splinter passes?" She asked him.

"I'll take on the responsibility. I promised Splinter I would watch over them." She nodded at that. He watched her as she stood there a moment in silence.

"I wish there was something we could do to repay you for what you've been doing for us."

"Don't worry about it. It should be the thought that counts." He finished up organizing his stuff sitting on the floor. Cora sat next to him.

"Women like guys who take things seriously. You'd fit right in," she complimented. Leo wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"How so?"

"Well, most of us women get mad cause men don't take us seriously. Also we like men who listen. Most of them have selective hearing. It drives us nuts." Leo chuckled at that some.

"Don't expect Raph to give up that easily if something were to happen between you two. He doesn't let go of things easily."

"That doesn't surprise me." They talked a while until Raph and Mike came into the room. Cora wasn't just a friend. She was now part of the family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They waited until dark before heading up to the club. Raph still worried about Cora regardless of what she said. He admired her strong disposition. Cora had left and planned on meeting back at the lair. The turtles spent most of their time training. Leo looked at the time noticing it was almost seven in the evening. The door opened and Cora and Tyler came in the door. She was dressed in black leather pants and a nice v-neck blue shirt. Her hair was down and straightened. Cora looked like she was ready to go to a club.

Raphael came out of the room noticing her standing there. He was so captivated by the way she looked. She was so beautiful. He felt like the luckiest in the world. He approached her and she took his hand holding it a moment. "I shouldn't allow you to leave looking like that," he said nicely.

"I thought I'd blend in." He kissed her cheek briefly while the others came out getting ready to leave.

"Let's move out," Leo ordered. They all followed him out of the lair through the sewers. Mikey and Cora talked most of the way to the top. Everyone else was quiet listening or laughing at Mike's conversation. They made it out of the sewers. Cora rode with Tyler while the others followed. The ride wasn't long since Tyler knew where he was going. He parked in the front and both of them got out.

They saw Leo on the roof looking down at them. "Go in the back door," Cora called out to him. Leo gave her a nod informing the others.

"You ready?" Tyler asked her.

"Yeah." They headed inside the front of the club. There were women everywhere. Most of them were dancing on poles and a lot of Huns men were mixed with regular civilians. No one seemed to look human noticing how some were dressed. "I think they would fit right in," Tyler looked around the room.

As she walked towards the back, there was a large wart hog and rhino. Women were all over them. Leo came up behind Cora figuring no one really noticed them standing there. Most of them were intoxicated or too high to care. "There," Cora pointed.

"Bee bop and Rock Steady. They haven't changed," Leo eyed them.

Donnie looked back seeing Mikey trying to talk to the girls. He grabbed him trying to get him to stay focused. Leo looked back a little annoyed at Mike. "Let me talk to them." Cora looked at Leo.

"You sure?"

"Leo, I got it. Just keep an eye on them." Cora had walked up to them and Raph came over to Leo asking him what she was doing. He filled him in and Raph watched carefully.

"Those fuckers touch her. I'll tear them to shreds," Raph protested. Leo put his arm in front of him stopping him.

Cora approached them seeing them associating with the people around them. She folded her arms waiting for them to notice her. One of them looked at her seeing her standing in front of them. "What can I help you with baby?"

"Where is the boss that runs this place?" She asked them.

"He is busy at the moment." The wart hog answered.

"Here babe take some tequila. It's on me. The name is Bee Bop," he introduced himself. She looked back at the turtles then turned her attention back at them. Cora took the drink downing it.

"Ok, now talk. Who is your boss associated with?" She questioned them.

"You hold your liquor well. So who wants to know?" He questioned her. She sighed thinking this was going to take a while.

"Someone who's interested. I want in." They looked at each other a moment before answering. Cora waited patiently for them to answer taking another shot tossing the empty glass off to the side.

"Hun made a deal. He promised the foot that he would take care of the turtles to cover up their tracks." She started to walk away getting the information she needed. The hog got up following her. Raph watched behind her ready to attack. Then both mutants recognized Leo.

"You're alive?" He said surprised about to pull out his gun.

"Yes, but this time we came more prepared." Leo said getting out his weapons. Bee Bop shot his gun and Leo was fast enough to dodge the bullet. Most of their men started attacking the turtles. Tyler started shooting at them. Cora made it up the stairs hearing noises. She got closer hearing a woman moaningin the room. She pulling her gun out. Her foot kicked the door open finding Hun with his pants down screwing a girl. He looked up recognizing her.

"Fuck," he cursed pulling his pants up. The girl ran out of the room screaming. Cora kept her gun pointed at him. He turned around looking through the glass seeing his people under attack by the turtles.

"Freeze," She yelled.

"The fuck do you want." Within a few seconds, Raph went through the glass window shattering it everywhere. He must have figured out a way to climb up to the top.

"Party's over," he said taking out his weapons. Hun tried punching him and Raph dodged him kicking him hard enough knocking him on the ground. Hun got up trying to escape. Raph blocked his only way out. He felt his anger build after what he did to Cora last time.

Hun pulled his gun out pointing it at Cora. "Do you really want me to this?"

"Put the gun down." Raph raised his voice. Hun grabbed her pointed it to her head.

"Raph, just do it," Cora said nervously.

He took a step back. Hun let her go and escaped. Tyler went after him. Both Raph and Cora left the room heading below. Hun threw a gas bomb setting it off disappearing. Everyone was coughing smoke. Mikey guided everyone to the back door. Donnie came out afterwards with the others. Their coughing started to subside once they got outside

"I almost had him," Raph said angry.

"He would have shot me," she reminded him. He sighed at that knowing he didn't have a choice. Cora started feeling a little nauseous. Leo opened a sewer hole having them follow below. Tyler went to call for back up. Raph noticed she wasn't feeling well. He helped her down the sewer hole. Leo was below making sure she wouldn't fall climbing down. Cora made it a few steps passed Leo then threw up off to the side.

"I thought you were good at holding your liquor," Raph came up behind her.

"I am, but that crap was terrible," she said trying to gain her composure.

"Wimp," Raph snickered.

"Screw you," she said annoyed.

"I wish." He helped her the rest of the way back to the lair. Cora wasn't feeling up to arguing back. Their bickering didn't mean seem to matter at this point. It was something they always had done together.

They made it to the entrance of the lair. Raph helped her to the couch. "Tyler gave me your stuff," Leo said setting the duffle bag next to her.

"Now they know that I'm with you, I'll be their target too." Raph sat next to her pulling her close. "They ain't gonna touch you. I won't let that happen," he assured her.

Mike handed her a glass of water. She took a few sips. "Raph is right. We will keep you safe," Mike said hearing him.

"I've been doing this for ten years. I've been shot, held at gun point, been on several drug busts. The list goes on." Raph listened and would make sure she was safe.

"Donnie heard from April. She is trying to move back here," Mike changed the subject.

Raph nodded listening. Leo came to the front seeing Raph next to Cora. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I only got sick once." She got up grabbing her bag heading to Raph's room leaving them to talk. She changed into some long pajamas seeing they were staying there. He came in seeing her already dressed noticing she changed clothes. Cora sat on his bed watching him. To Raph, it felt like she was almost pleading him to come and take advantage of her.

"Yer such a tease," he said coming up to her.

She leaned on him as he looked at her. He felt his heart skip a beat watching her. The only thing that seemed to be running through his mind was what he wanted to do to her. He started feeling his manhood aching for her. "So tell me. How do turtles claim their mates?"

"I like doing it through sex," he said taking a step closer. His hands grabbed her pulling her towards him. His lips met hers as he kissed her. He was so built, she was turned on by his figure.

"You're such a pervert." She pulled back looking up at him.

He leaned in kissing her. His hand started moving up her thigh. Then there was a knock at the door. Raph got off her irritated. "What?" He said annoyed.

"You hungry?" He heard Mikey's voice.

"Get lost," he protested. Raph hated the interruptions wishing they could be alone somewhere else.

He got up opening his bedroom door walking out. Cora followed walking up to Donnie. He was working on his stuff off to the side. "Any luck on the girl who ran away?"

"No luck, we lost her but I am thinking whatever happened to her is harmless."

"Hun made a deal with the foot to get rid of you guys. I'm assuming if he fails they will jump in." Donnie listened while working.

"We need them to lead us to the foot," Donnie looked her direction.

"Donnie is right." Leo heard them.

"I go back tomorrow evening. I'm sure they will put me on it." Leo trusted that she would lead them there.

"Sweetie, I'll be there with you." Raph looked at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea at this point. You're risking your safety." Leo said worried.

"I don't give a crap. I've always been with her." Leo folded his arms taking charge of the situation.

"We will all go together tomorrow night. We aren't splitting up. That is an order." Leo's tone was serious. Raph got up getting angry at his brother.

"Since when did I have to listen to you?" Cora stayed silent watching them argue. Mike came up behind her shaking his head.

"Whoa tension."

"Shut up Mikey," They both said in unison.

"It is my job to look out for you." Raph wasn't having it. He knew he would be there for his girlfriend regardless of what Leo said.

""Fuck that. I ain't leaving her. I'm willing to put my life on the line for her. So stay the hell outta my business," Raph argued.

""If you get caught?"

"I won't now stay outta of my way." Raph left them there angry going off somewhere. Leo sighed at that hating his temper. He walked up to Cora kneeing down.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. His temper has been getting worse through the years," he apologized.

"Raph is very set in his ways." Cora looked at him.

"I know you and Raph are happy, but he can be hard to deal with at times. I just hope he doesn't ruin what you guys have. Sometimes, he will say things without thinking. I just hope he doesn't say the wrong thing and end up hurting you." Leo was happy for him and concerned at the same time.

"I've been keeping him in check." Leo sighed at that knowing sometimes that wasn't always enough. Mike jumped over the couch sitting next to her.

"I still worry though." Mike noticed the way he looked at her was not the same way he would look at just anyone. As oblivious as Mikey can be, he noticed how his older brother had felt something for her. When Leo said he still worried, Mike knew he covered it up by saying he still worried about her. It was to the point where Leo could no longer could put his feelings aside allowing them to consume him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cora decided to hang out at the lair. She had a bag packed. Surprisingly, there was a functioning working shower. Donnie made one a while back. They let her use it since she didn't feel like going back home. She got herself together for the day. Mike was watching television when she came out of the room. There was still no sign of Raph around. Donnie looked up a her seeing her from a distance. Leo had just finished up training.

"Anyone see Raph yet?" Leo approached her.

"He's probably somewhere in the sewers or up above. He'll be back when he's cooled down," Leo assured her. He could tell how annoyed she was getting at Raph for leaving without saying a word to her. Leo kept his distance unless she wanted him to step in.

Mike hung out with her keeping her company. He hated when everyone argued, but learned to tune it out. Leo sat in the chair across from them reading. Splinter was out and about taking a walk somewhere in the sewers. "Raph can be a pain sometimes. Don't worry he'll get over it. I think you being around has helped him not be so grumpy." Mike scooted next to her.

"What was he like before me?" Cora asked curiously.

"Pretty much the same. Still a smart ass. Then, we started noticing a difference once we found out about you. He normally doesn't open up to just anyone that easily." Mike explained.

"Leo was grumpy too," Cora said giving him a hard time looking his direction.

"I told you. I was only being cautious." Leo looked up from reading.

"I think there is a difference in being cautious and being a jerk. Also, how are you all the same age if Leo is considered the older brother?" Before Leo could answer, Donnie was near able to answer her question.

"Actually, Leo is twenty-seven. Raph is twenty-five, Mike is around twenty-two, and I'm around twenty-four." He explained.

"How were you able to figure that out?"

"It took a lot of thought and research," he answered her.

"I feel old. I'm twenty-nine." Cora admitted. Donnie snickered a little at that.

"Trust me babe you don't look old," Mikey complimented her.

"Thanks." She hugged Mikey some as he hugged her back. He was so affectionate and caring. It was a side of him that stood out the most besides his positive personality.

"I was not trying to be a jerk," Leo spoke.

"Trying or not you were still a jerk," Cora shrugged. Leo sighed at that disagreeing. He wasn't going to argue back with her.

"You know, she is right you know," Donnie looked at Leo.

Leo set his book off to the side unable to concentrate on it. "Ok fine, I'm sorry,' Leo apologized half annoyed.

"Donnie you're not helping." Mike sighed.

"Don't apologize I get it." Cora cut in. Leo shook his head at his brothers not believing this became a discussion. As Leo got up from his chair going elsewhere, Cora got up. She stopped him grabbing his arm. "Sorry, I was just giving you trouble. I didn't mean for that to escalate."

His eyes were on hers while she held his arm. His expression started to look more calm. Leo turned around to face her. He was so fixated by her. It was something that he couldn't help feeling. From that point on, he knew if something happened to Raph, he would look after her. Leo took a step closer as his eyes met hers. That moment he knew he could kiss her. Instead, out of respect of his brother, he kept his distance.

The door opened causing them to step away from each other. Raph walked through the door quietly looking over at everyone's direction. "You could have at least talked to me," Cora spoke.

"I needed time to think." He looked at her.

"About?"

"A lot of things. I mean, how do you know that you wont want kids and we end up breaking up?" This caught her off guard not sure where he was going with this.

"I told you I didn't care. I wanted to be with you regardless. I never judged you or your brothers. Are you breaking up with me?" She asked feeling distraught. Everyone else remained silent listening.

This was killing Raph inside, but he wanted her to have a normal life. He let his fears set in. I'll always be there for you, but I'm not going to let you risk your life being with me. It wouldn't be fair to you."

She felt her heart breaking listening to him. "I don't care about all of that. I took a chance being with you. You know if you truly love someone none of that wouldn't matter. You even told me you loved me. What changed?" She asked trying to hold back tears.

Raph stayed as calm holding a straight face. "I knew if I loved you, it would be best to let you go," he said slowly. He felt the room leaving her stand there. Cora looked back at the others trying not to cry. "What did I do wrong?" She looked at them.

Leo came up to her feeling bad. "Nothing, Raph had his one chance to be happy and when it was happening he gave up. Whatever Raph's reasons were, Leo hated that his brother had hurt her. Cora broke down in tears and Leo held her as she cried. Donnie went back to Raph's room to talk to him.

"Hey this isn't goodbye. I promise the rest of us will be here for you," Leo comforted her. It was the first time he had held her in his arms. Holding her felt like heaven to him. Cora pulled back looking at Leo. He wiped tears from her eyes. Mike came up to her putting his arm around her.

"Raph will realize what he did wrong. Hopefully before it's too late." Mike replied.

Leo felt like he was there to clean up Raph's mess. This time, the mess was hurting someone emotionally. Normally, he would just feel sorry for the person and move on. This made it different knowing he had feelings for her.

"You deserve to be happy," Leo spoke calmly. She composed herself trying to stay focused.

"We still have a job to do." Leo didn't seem to care about the job. He just hoped she would hold it together while Raph was around.

"You going to be ok? Raph is in this too and this will be difficult for you."

"I'll be fine." She assured him. As hurt as she was, she would continue to help them. Cora was strong and she could get through this. Raph came out with Donnie. He was hurting as well. Both Raph and Cora would put their feelings aside staying focused on what they had to do.

"We need to try to figure out why the purple dragons are hiding the foot." Cora said getting down to business. Leo looked at her sighing not sure how she was going to handle this.

"It could be possible they are building a new clan," Leo spoke.

"I can go and check to see if Tyler got any leads," Raph volunteered.

"We will split up tonight but be careful." Leo ordered. Cora looked at the time seeing it was getting later in the day.

"I need to freshen up at home. I'll see you all tonight." She grabbed her stuff heading out the door. Raph looked back at her wondering if he had made a mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All went as planned, but they had found nothing. Leo was assuming that they were going to come when they least expected it. Cora went back to work catching up on her paperwork. Her thoughts were still on Raphael. She couldn't comprehend on why he wanted to let her go. They haven't spoke much in the last few days. The only turtle she communicated with was Donnie. He would pass the word along. Leo had them patrol the last three nights advising them not to keep their guard down. Everything seemed to be lagging making things strenuous.

Normally, when things weren't as busy, they would be sent home. Cora would remain on call the whole night until her shift ended. It allowed her to get some things done at home like catch up on laundry or clean. Her walk home was peaceful. She made it in the building to her apartment. Cleaning was her first priority until she noticed there wasn't much to clean. She hasn't been home that much.

Her apartment was nice with two bedrooms. She had a lot of room. It had high ceilings and large windows. Cora left her window open a little. The wind was blowing a little causing them to open up a little more. She started putting her laundry in the washer turning it on. When she came to the front, Leo was standing there.

"Didn't hear you come in." Leo had his arms folded observing her as she shut the lid of the washer.

"We miss you. Raph does too even though he won't admit it." She walked up to him standing in front of him.

"It's been a tough few days. I'm ok. I'll get through it." She assured him.

"You're not alone in this. I know how it feels to not feel wanted. I think Raph might be kicking himself wishing he didn't do what he did. I had a long talk with him." Leo felt remorse for her. He wasn't sure what he said would change things between her and Raph.

"This doesn't change things. He did what he did. I have no reason to pass judgement on him or any of you. I'm not sure what is holding him back. I just hope he doesn't pull this crap with the next girl." Cora explained.

"I can assure you that Raph has good intentions. He just has a lot to learn. I didn't see him giving up on you as easily as he did. That took me by surprise being so set on his ways." Cora gestured him to sit down on the couch. Leo decided he would stay a while to talk.

"For a while, I envied his relationship with you. You're a good person and smart." Cora got up from her chair walking up to Leo. He stood up looking at her. Her hand rested on his bicep. Leo put his hand over hers as his eyes were on hers. She reached up sliding a hand just barely along his cheek. His heart skipped a beat feeling her brush her hand on his face. He took her other hand in his holding on to it.

His head leaned in slowly about to kiss her lips until Mike's voice startled him. Leo pulled back sighing noticing Mike coming through the window.

"You shouldn't avoid coming down you know," Mike said coming up to hug her.

"I'm sorry Mike. With Raph and all it's been hard. Maybe if Leo let's me, I can come down," she joked.

"I never said you couldn't." Mike stood there talking her into coming to the lair. Leo shook his head at his little brother. He listened while Mike did what he could to convince her. Cora finally gave in coming with both of them below.

Their walk was with Mikey doing most of the talking. Leo kept quiet listening hoping that he wasn't annoying Cora. They made it to the door opening it up. Donnie say his hello and Raph looked up seeing Cora coming in.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi." The talk with his brothers made him feel much regret for what he did. He wasn't the type to easily give up on anyone. Raph wished he could take it back not letting her go. He despised himself for doing what he did.

Deep down Raph knew he loved her more than anything. If he had her back he would not let her go. He tried picturing his self without her realizing that she completes him. He knew his little brother was only being friendly, but for some reason it infuriated him knowing someone else was close to her or touching her. It was apparent that Raph wanted to have her as his mate.

"Cora," he called her name.

"Yeah?" She walked over to him.

"I'm not sure where to go from here. Can we at least be friends?" He asked her.

She sighed at that not sure what to say. "You really hurt me, but for the sake of us and we have to work together I'll consider it," she answered him.

"I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all." Cora nodded not saying a word. She went over to Mike as he kept her company.

Leo approached noticing Raph was watching her. "So what did she say?"

"She will consider being friends. It's better than nothing."

"At least she's being your friend. That says she still cares." Raph nodded sitting across from Mikey and Cora. He listened to Mike talking about anything and everything.

"Idiot," he said to himself hearing Mikey.

Mike was showing her his comics. "I'm totally a fan of super heroes. When I was younger I tried on a cape and leaped off a high point in the sewers thinking I could fly."

"Then you landed in some crap and you stunk like hell," Raph chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" Cora laughed.

"Yeah, thats because Raph pushed me," Mikey pouted.

"I can draw pretty well. I use to take art in college. I drew you guys." Mike was impressed hearing that.

"You will have to show me. I'd like to see how you drew Raph's big head." Raph punched Mikey in the arm for that.

"Ow." Raph was annoyed by his little brother. "Don't make me do it again." He warned Mike.

"That's ok Mike. He doesn't hit me when I insult him." Cora comforted him.

"That's because I don't hit women unless they are a threat." He shifted getting comforted in his chair.

"How do you know I'm not a threat?" Raph couldn't help but laugh at her. He admired her trying to challenge him with something. She tried making a move by punching him. Raph was up out of his chair so fast blocking her and twisting her around having her back to him holding on to her.

"Did ya forget I been doing this shit for years?" She rolled her eyes at that using her leg tripping him on the ground. He caught himself with his hand keeping himself from falling quickly standing himself up. "Nice try babe." He said sitting back in the chair.

"You're still an ass." Nothing she said seemed to phase him. His only option was to fight to get her back. For now, he played it cool. Leo hoped that whatever their enemies had planned. He would make sure they were all prepared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Both Mike and Cora had become close. Mike had done what he could to keep her in good sprits. Him being there really helped her a lot. Their relationship ended being on a best friend level. Cora realized that his brothers seemed to misinterpreted Mikey. He knew more than what he permitted them to see. Raphael was getting jealous of her and Mike's relationship. He missed their moments when him and Cora use to get together like they did. That didn't stop him from making his usual smart ass remarks here and there.

Raph and Cora got along and their friendship started to make amends. Tonight, Cora was sent to a club located in the most ghetto part of town. They had her investigate drugs being sold around the premises. Some were familiar with who she was since she had been there on many occasions.

Little did she know, Raph was there hidden and watching over her making sure she was safe. Still, he wouldn't leave her alone. Part of it was who he was and the other was that his feelings for her were still intact. Regardless of what happened between them, he still loved her.

Cora spotted a few of the purple dragons. She asked around town about any information on them. "Excuse me sir. I need to know some information about the purple dragons." She got his attention.

The man turned to look at her." What do you need to know?'

"Who are they working for?" She questioned him.

"There was a group in here a few days ago. They came with a Japanese woman. The name Karai sound familiar?"

"No. Why?"

"She made a deal with them in here. Their group is pretty brutal. They said they were looking for some mutants." He explained.

"What kind?"

"I don't know." She handed the guy her card just in case he rounded up more information. Cora made some calls getting as much info on Karai as she could. She headed up the steps to the top of the building on the phone. When she got got off the phone, she waited for the turtles to show up.

Cora looked down at her watch reading the time. Within a few minutes, all four turtles landed in front of her. "Hey babe," Mike hugged her. She briefly hugged him back.

"So tell me what do you got?" Donnie patted her back.

"Well the Dragons made a deal with some Japanese woman names Karai. She came in with a bunch of guys dressed in black." She explained.

"That would be the foot." Leo spoke.

"They said they were looking for mutants. So I guess that may be you guys." Leo thought about it a moment.

"Maybe they thought we disappeared," Mikey guessed.

"Yeah, but why all of a sudden would they be looking for us?" Donnie looked at Mikey.

"Ya know we can go looking for them," Raph chimed in.

"Wait. The party at Sachs place. They exposed you as a threat. Maybe they hired them to find you." Cora guessed.

"Anything is possible. Why else would they expose us?" Cora nodded agreeing with Donnie.

"You guys were with me the night we broke into Hun's club. So they find me they could try to make me lead them to you." Leo took a step forward.

"We will protect you." Leo assured her. He had the others follow him. Raph stayed there letting them know he would catch up.

"How are you?' Raph asked.

Cora looked away a moment before answering. "Fine. Thanks to your brothers being there for me."

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was more afraid of being around something so good I back out. I was an idiot," he apologized.

"You hurt me. You told me you loved me and just let me go?' Cora raised her voice.

"I'd do anything to take it back. I fucked up." For once, she wasn't going get upset or break down. She would just stay strong.

"I just want to be friends. At this point, I don't know what I want." That did hurt him a little but he could understand. He wasn't sure what the future would hold for them.

"I noticed all the time you been spending with Mikey." She knew he sounded a little jealous.

"We're friends. I don't see him anymore than that." He sighed at that accepting her answer. "You know you're the first that I have ever loved in a long time. My first was some guy in college. He never knew it though. I just need some time." Raph came up to her kissing the top of her head.

He looked down at her a moment. "I'm usually not the type to give up that easily. I ain't sure what came over me. Letting you go killed me. I felt empty and a piece of me just got ripped out of me. Either if we work out or we don't, I'm always going to love you." He said nicely.

"You'll get over me."

"Not any time soon. Take the time you need." He placed a hand on her shoulder before disappearing catching up with the others. Cora eventually went down below. Her partner got temporarily transferred to another department. For now, she was on her own.

Deep down she knew she loved Raphael. Cora needed time to get over what had happened. She continued to walk on the side walk. There was a black car following her as she kept walking. A bad feeling started to hit her. She glanced back seeing the black cat sitting there. Cora got out her phone texting Donnie letting him know she was being followed.

They weren't too far ahead of her. "We see it." He texted back.

The car stopped and the door opened. Cora stopped seeing who was getting out. There was an Asian woman walking her direction. "Can I help you?" She asked her.

The woman looked at her suspiciously. Cora suspected she knew she was hiding something. "Mutants, where are they?' She asked her.

"Not sure." Instead she kicked her causing her to fall on the ground. Cora laid there hurting a little after she kicked her. She went to kick her again and Cora rolled dodging her. As she got up, the woman tried hitting her. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find which was a bat swinging it at her hitting her with it.

"Should we rescue her?' Mikey asked them.

"I think she can handle it," Donnie looked down.

The woman punched her and Cora punched her back. They heard police sirens from a distance. The woman got in the car and quickly drove away. No one was around and she had a feeling the foot was being very cautious. Luckily a police car did show up scaring them away.

"Hey lady you ok?" The cop got out of the car. She showed him her badge.

"I'm fine," she said leaning against the building. The cop let her go seeing she was ok. Then the turtles came down after he went inside. "Cora," Leo went up to her.

"I'm fine the bitch left," she said hurting some.

He helped her a little as she was walking. "You have a busted lip. Let's go down and get some ice on it," Leo guided her to a sewer hole. Raph landed seeing Cora with a bleeding lip.

"Who the fuck did that?" Raph questioned Leo.

"That Asian lady." Mike answered.

"Karai, Mikey," Leo reminded him. They led her down below. Raph walked beside her with Leo while the other's followed. They knew a shorter way to get to the lair. Raph opened the door allowing Cora to come in first. Donnie went to get some ice. Leo had her sit down on the chair.

"It proves yer pretty tough taking a beating from Karai," Mike said impressed.

Donnie came back handing her a wet cloth and ice pack. "I've been through worse." She spoke.

"I know I usually don't hurt women, but that bitch is crazy," Raph kneeled beside her. He didn't like that she was hurt seeing he cared. The other part of him admired her for being so strong willed.

"If I would have seen her I would have stepped in." Cora rolled her eyes at him.

"I handled it," she said with the ice on her. Cora noticed Raph's abs were rock hard. He must have worked out a lot lately. She did remember it was one thing that helped him with stress. Cora still found him attractive. He was so big and in shape and not the type to mess with.

"Yeah handled it and she still almost took you down. You should have had us handle her."

"Screw you Raph," she said annoyed shoving him a little.

"I'd love you too," he flirted. Leo heard that sighing. He wasn't so wild about Raph's behavior. If any of them had the most attitude, he knew Raph would win.

"Do you have to be that way with her?" Leo questioned his brother.

"It's ok, I'm use to it. Been dealing with people like him for quite some time. I take a lot of crap from guys like him." Cora assured him.

"You shouldn't have to."

"Lighten up Leo. She's fine." Raph nudged him. Leo started getting over the fact that he did like her. He could see they were perfect for each other. Raphael had mentioned to Leo that she needed some time, but by the way she looked at him. It wouldn't be long. He noticed his hand was on her leg moving to her thigh. Leo left them alone allowing them to talk. Mike as usual was watching television.

"Just having another male touching you drives me crazy. I should be the only one doing that." He whispered in her ear. That sent chills down her body. She knew Raph was trying really hard to convince her to come back to him.

"You know I need time." He sighed at that getting closer. Raph removed the cloth from her lip seeing the swelling went down. The bleeding stopped and she got up moving to the couch. Raph moved next to her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Raph stop." She said feeling a little funny.

"Stop what babe? You know I want you." His animal instincts were starting to show. He wanted to do anything he could to claim her as his mate.

"Stop," Cora started feeling weak in the knees.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes feeling his breath on her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" She looked at him.

"You know why. I ain't given up on you not this time," he looked at her. She laid back on the couch away from him. "Fuck off Raph," she said annoyed. Mikey snickered at that.

"Were you offering?"

"You have a sick mind. Those porn movies didn't do you any justice?" Raph loved that they could go back and forth without really pissing each other off. He didn't take what she was saying too serious even if she did mean it.

"Mikey get lost," Raph looked at him.

"Don't tell him to leave. He was here before you," Cora said annoyed.

"Yeah I was," Mike spat back.

"If you leave us alone. I'll let have the twenty in my drawer," Raph bribed him.

"Now your trying to bribe me? Sorry it won't work this time," Mikey laughed. Donnie came into the room noticing what was going on. He noticed Raph about ready to charge after his younger brother.

"Whoa Raph calm down," Donnie said getting in front of him.

"Donnie, what are you doing?" Cora asked unsure. Donnie approached her.

"Maybe you should be educated about this. Look, even though we are turtles, we have our animal instincts. We act as human like you but we also claim our mates. Due to the personality differences, we all claim them differently. In Raph's case, he took the more aggressive approach." Donnie explained.

"Which means?"

"Which means, he's not only attracted to you emotionally but apparently sexually as well."

"Dammit, Donnie do you have to give her a full lecture?" Raph complained.

"It's good for her to know about us Raph. I'd hate for you to do something unexpected." Don remained in front of him until he calmed down.

"I haven't had time to think." She sighed.

Donnie came up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter, because to him you are his mate. It's nothing personal but we are attracted by your scent besides personality and all of course. That's how we know we may have found the right one. You may not smell it but his scent is all over you. It's a reptile thing." Cora nodded her head understanding their nature.

"Thanks, I get it," she assured him. Donnie moved out of the way. Cora stood up stretching. Raph approached her getting close.

"You don't need time. I can see it in your eyes. We need each other," Raph looked at her.

"Don't put words in my mouth," she warned him.

"I'm not. I think you are more forgiving than you think. So I did something shitty and hurt you. I know I sure as hell ain't perfect. For you wanting to forgive me means you love me. I know your trying to avoid this but you can't lie to me." Raph said taking her hands.

"How do you know?"

"It's the way you look at me. The vibes you give me. You can't hide the obvious sweetie." Cora started tearing up knowing he was breaking her down. She did love him feeling empty without him. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't go through with you hurting me." She said trying not to cry.

"That ain't gonna happen again. I know I can be stupid at times. The stupid thing would be for me to lose you." Raphael leaned in meeting his lips with hers. Cora felt her heart pouring out to him when she kissed back. Her arms wrapped around him while they kissed. He lifted her up kissing her deeply.

Nothing else mattered around them. She pulled back to look at him. Both of the were breathing heavily. Their eyes were locked on each other. Raph knew he had her back. This time he would not let her go.


	17. Chapter 17

Next chapter.

Chapter 17

Cora had her walkie talkie in her hand. She communicated with the turtles through it. More activity started since Hun failed to have the turtles destroyed. They anonymously helped the police force out trying to catch any members of the foot. Gunshots were being fired while they were shooting at police.

Her gun was in her hands as leaning against the side of the building. "It's like a war zone out here," Cora spoke into the walkie talkie.

"We're on our way," she heard Raph's voice. A couple guys from the foot found her pointing their guns aiming them at her. She was so worn from shooting and being chased down. They pulled the trigger shooting at her. She ran behind a trash can taking cover. Cora shot her gun shooting one of them in the leg causing him to fall. Then a chain came from above causing the other guy to panic and shoot his gun everywhere. It raised him up pretty quickly pulling him above. Cora ran trying to hide.

More of them saw her in the alleyway. The turtles jumped from above taking them out. Raph threw his sai hitting one of them. Cora picked it up holding on to it. Mike was so skilled with his nunchucks as he hit them one by one. They got them tied up quick enough.

"You ok?" Raph asked worried

"I'm fine." Cora called for back up taking most of them into custody. They quickly disappeared.

She was sleep deprived not having rest in the last twenty-four hours. Through the night, they took most of these guys for questioning. Most of them had just started working for the Foot. Cora sat at her desk dosing off a moment. "Hey, they have no idea who their leader is. Most of these guys were hired on," one of the guys said coming to her. She opened her eyes seeing him standing there.

"Go figure. Who would be dumb enough to hire someone and not meet the leader." She got up feeling Raph's large sai in her back pocket. She texted Donnie letting him know she had Raph's other Sai. She finished up a few things. Then left her work heading home to rest. When she got to her door, she opened it throwing her stuff on the chair and laid on the couch. Cora set Raph's weapon on the coffee table in front of her.

Cora slept for a good three hours until she felt something touch her. Her eyes opened and Raph was looking down at her. "How long have you been here?" She yawned.

"About an hour, I just let you rest." Cora looked at him still sleepy. She pulled him on her kissing him a moment.

"Where's the others? Leo on the roof?" Raph remained on top of her not completely putting all of his weight on her.

"No, they are at home. I came alone." She sat up stretching. Raph noticed the scratch on her arm observing it. "You got anything for this?"

She grabbed a large bandage in the basket next to her. Raph wrapped her arm in it putting a piece of tape on it. "Tell me, what makes you so brave? I haven't met a woman like you."

"I went to college and joined the military to pay for it. I only took it for three years then trained to be a cop." So technically, I only been a cop for eight years."

"No wonder where you get yer tough streak from." He leaned in kissing her. His hands wandered down to her zipper of her pants. He undid them sliding them down a little. She felt his hand on her bare thighs. A soft moan came from her lips. He took his hand sliding it under her underwear rubbing it feeling her wetness.

She moaned as he massaged it with his hand. Tonight, he planned on taking her completely. After a while, he entering her with his finger causing her to gasp. He pumped it in and out until she had enough pleasure out of it. Her pants along with her underwear slid off on to the floor.

He went down on her wanting to taste her sucking her core as his tongue entered her. This literally drove her over the edge. Raph felt his manhood ache for her. He got off leading her to her room. She shut the blinds wanting privacy.

Her hands went for his belt. He helped her remove it along with all of his weapons. She started to turn the lights on and he stopped her. "In the dark," he said slowly. She removed her shirt and bra tossing it on the floor. Raph got on top of her not putting his entire weight on her. He kissed her deeply looking into her eyes. She felt his tail rubbing up against her while he was on top. He grabbed her hand having her feel his length. He was bigger than your normal human. Her hand couldn't completely go around it almost not quite. Raph moaned feeling her moving her hand on it. She started stroking causing him to almost loose focus.

He stopped her before he would lose control. Her legs were spread and he slowly entered her. There was some pain and he noticed tears start to fall. It had been a while since she had been intimate with anyone. "It will be alright I promise," he comforted her.

Raph would stop if it got too much. Instead, she wanted to keep going. Her pain slowly went away turning to pleasure as he made his way in. It didn't take him long to make it all the way in. Him being inside her was more pleasurable than any human man. He started thrusting slow and her wetness took over making it easier to thrust in and out. He kissed her deeply. She felt so good he almost wanted to completely lose control.

"Raph...more..please," she gave him a pleading look.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said as he was breathing heavily.

"You won't please." He hesitated at first but started to speed up a little. Her moans got louder enjoying what he was doing to her. She heard his moans as he kept going. Raph felt himself almost wanting to lose control. He stayed focused rolling her on top of him. She rode him literally going hard and fast. She was so into it she wanted to feel every bit of pleasure. He helped from underneath thrusting and guiding her.

He could feel her wetness in between them. "Fuck," he cursed. As he couldn't take it anymore, it was enough for him to completely lose control. He rolled on top of her still inside her claiming her. He bit her neck a little as he rode her hard. She moaned loud with pleasure too into it to care. After a while, he gave one hard thrust finding his release in her. Raph pulled out making sure she was ok. The bed was nearly soaked with their juices underneath them.

They were both out of breath and he kissed the top of her head. "You alright?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine. I don't think I'd be good for anyone else seeing I'm stretch out," she sat up.

"Good I intend on keeping it that way," he said pulling her close. Cora gave him a kiss. She got up to go clean herself off quick enough and came back into the room lying next to him.

"Have you ever had sex?" She wondered.

"No, but I came close to it once. I just made sure I knew what to do when I would. I don't want to be like those inexperienced types," He kissed her.

"Sadly you're not my first. I had guys in college as bad as it sounds." She admitted. Raph seemed less than thrilled but she was at least honest with him. "Don't forget about what I said about our extensive mating habits. Meaning we fuck like rabbits," he held her.

"Raph."

"What it's true. As hot as you look right now. I could go all night." She sat up and he watched her. He was so captivated by her.

"You are crazy," She nudged him. He leaned in kissing and holding her close. As Raph held her, he would love her with everything he had. Her phone beeped and she picked it up seeing a text from Donnie. The girl who left had returned to the lair.

"Dammit, she's back in the lair," she cursed. She got out of bed turning the shower on. Raph got out following her into the bathroom. Her shower was big enough to where they could both fit. He lifted her up kissing her deeply leaning her against the wall. She felt his hardness rub up against her as the warm water hit them. This time it was easier for him to slide it all the way in. He thrusted at a steady pace holding on to her. Their moans filled the shower as they made love again. His eyes were on hers watching her.

Sex was new to him and he loved every moment of it. He felt so much pleasure realizing this is something that will be addicting. He sped up a little more and kissed her lips. Raph found his release again holding on to her with her following. He set her down and they both washed up. They got out and Cora passed him a towel.

She hurried getting dressed and threw her hair back in a pony tail. Raph was quick already having his gear on. When they finished up, they headed out the door. There was a sewer near by that they both went down. He held her hand as they walked through the sewers. His thoughts were reminiscing on their intimate moment together. They made it to the door. Before he opened it, he leaned in kissing her a moment.

"Aren't you the affectionate one." Raph looked down at her. "Can't help it," he said opening the door. Everyone looked over seeing both Raph and Cora walk through the door.

"Where you guys been?" Mikey asked them.

"No where," Raph answered him. Leo came to the front with the blonde. Cora folded her arms watching her carefully.

"What is she doing here?" Raph questioned his brother.

"She apologized and wants to try to reconcile." Both Raph and Cora looked at him in disbelief.

"You know Leo for someone who is so cautious sure as hell is quick to accept. You know where she came from. The cops have been looking for her." Cora looked at him.

Raph snickered at that agreeing. "Regardless of what she has done, she apologized," Leo tried reasoning with Cora.

"Her name is Julia a convicted felon and has a record for stealing. How the hell are we expected to trust you?" Cora eyed her.

"I quit the purple dragons. I packed my stuff and left. I came here hoping I would be kept safe." She confessed.

"You're not safe up there. Cops are looking for you. I should just take your ass in to custody." Julia started to get up and Cora stopped her. "Sit, I'm not done," she warned her.

The others listened. "I'm going to treat you like my other suspects. So now I'm going to have to question you." Julia looked frightened and Leo gave Cora a look of disapproval.

"I want to know why you left?"

"I went to get my stuff and come back. I couldn't right away. I had to be smart and sneak out." She answered.

"Are you aware of any relations to the foot?"

"I don't know." She said looking away.

Cora could tell she was lying. "Stop lying. Answer the question." She raised her voice.

"Is that necessary?" Leo asked annoyed.

"It is when we question suspects." She looked at him. Cora put her attention back over to Julia.

"I...they," she said having trouble getting the words out.

This girl had given Cora so much trouble before she was sick of her crap. Raph watched carefully. Mike and Donnie seemed interested in seeing real questioning in front of them like on television. "Answer the fucking question," she said getting into her face.

"They negotiated a deal with the foot. I think they are teaming up trying to look for you all. They found Shredder, he was found and locked up in a prison. Their plan was to bust him out," Julia confessed. She broke down in tears and Leo came to her aid.

"Do you know when?"

Leo looked up at Cora upset that she was so hard on her. "That's enough," Leo snapped at her.

"She was just doin her job," Raph spoke up. Cora looked back at Raph a moment.

"Raph shut up, I'll handle this." Raph sighed allowing her to do so. "You have no idea the shit she put us through. So now your all of a sudden feeling sympathy for a felon. You have no idea how dangerous she really is." Cora argued with him.

"I get it but I believe she can changed. Trust my judgement." Leo assured her.

"We did last time and look what happened. She ran away. How the hell do you know she wont fuck you over? Then if she becomes a threat then what? You'll be kicking yourself in the ass." Leo got so irritated with her he knew he had to speak up.

"I am quite aware of that. You're blindsided by what you know. You don't even bother to give her a chance. What's wrong with that?" He raised his voice.

Raph started getting irritated watching Leo arguing with her. "It's not about what I know. She tried to kill me a while back," Cora said reasoning with him. Leo got silent after he heard that. That made him think about his decision to trust Julia.

Raph walked over to Cora wrapping an arm around her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"I've been through a lot. It was something that was never brought up until now." That gave Raph every reason to hate her. Donnie and Mike went elsewhere.

"Leo, I don't give a damn what you do. Keep her away from me," Raph warned him. Leo didn't like that everyone was against him for watching over her. Still, he would be cautious and protect her. He hoped that eventually everyone would learn to forgive and trust her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

April moved back to New York. Donnie brought her down getting her acquainted with everyone. He informed her what was going on with the girl staying with them and about Raph and Cora’s relationship. Julia looked up seeing another girl next to Donnie not saying anything. The others seemed ok with her when they spoke to her except for Raph. He avoided her as much as he could. 

Raph greeted April with open arms. “Good to see you again,” he said nicely.

“Yeah, I heard about you and Cora. That’s great.” She said nicely. 

“She’s great. Love her to death,” he said feeling lucky to have her. April could tell how happy he was.

“I noticed the girl here.” Raph looked at her then back at April. 

“I don’t trust her. I don’t know why the hell Leo thinks he has to protect her. She worked for the purple dragons and got into some serious shit.” April looked her direction seeing how sad she looked.

“Where’s Splinter?” April wondered.

“He’s been sick. Right now he’s with Casey. He wanted to get some air above ground. He’ll be home in a few days.” The door opened and Cora came into the door. She looked exhausted. Mikey gave her a hug. 

“You look beat,” Mike said feeling bad for her.

“Don’t ask,” she said sitting on the couch. Raph came over to her kissing the top of her head. 

“What happened?” Raph asked concerned. 

“I sat through a boring meeting. Made several arrests and was almost shot,” she yawned. Her job worried him to no end. Raph feared one day that he would hear that she ended up dead. 

Cora sat down in between Mike and Raph. Raph’s arm went around her as she leaned up against him. Ever since their intimate moment, he felt closer to her. Just thinking about it made him want it even more. If he had it his way, they wouldn’t be leaving the room for quite some time. It started to become a need for him. This all started to make sense when him and Casey had talked about men and sex. 

His brothers noticed something different about Raph. The way he rubbed her back as she leaned against him. It seemed more sexual than normal to them. Mike sensed Raph had already slept with her. According to Donnie, when a turtle first mates, it takes it the males a while to completely be satisfied in the human aspect. They are living like humans instead of an actual turtle. His theory was that now they were mutated meant sex would be more extensive. 

Cora dozed off on Raph sleeping for a good twenty minutes. She opened her eyes getting up. “I’m going to lay down.” She yawned. He let her go. As she went in his room, Cora noticed his room was completely clean with new sheets on his bed. The package was on the floor that the sheets came in. She removed her jacket and pants from her waist down tossing it on the ground leaving her in a t-shirt and underwear.

She felt warmth behind her. Raph was pressed up against her. He left small kisses down her neck as he held her. “That girl is giving me the creeps. She keeps staring at me.” Cora turned to face Raph. 

“Maybe she likes you,” She teased. The thought of that just made him feel even more disgusted. 

“I still don’t know what Leo sees in her. The only ones who have really talked to her was either him or sometimes Mikey.” His arm pulled her closer to him. Their lips met as they kissed for a while before breaking apart. She felt his hand move to her butt squeezing it a little. 

“I’d let him figure it out for himself,” Cora sighed. 

“He says I’m stubborn.” Raph protested. 

“You are stubborn.” 

“Hey.” He leaned in kissing her cheek. Raph felt nothing but love as he held her. She was so beautiful. He would hold her forever if he could. 

“I’m thinking of taking some time off. Maybe we can spend more time together. Anything else you have in mine?” Raphael thought a moment.

“We can have another night of sex.” She snickered at his very blunt words. Ever since their first intimate moment, they would be intimate every chance they got. Raph would go to her place when she got off work. They heard arguing coming from the front. Both Raph and Cora got up. She put her pants back on and headed to the front. 

“I can’t stay here,” the girl argued with Leo.

“It’s not safe for you up there.” Both Raph and Cora looked in between them listening. 

“Why do you care anyway? I’m not someone to get close to.” Leo was ready to give up and let her go. Then he turned to look at her in disappointment. “Maybe because I care about you,” he spoke up. As much as Raph hated it, he had a feeling that Leo had found his mate. The girl walked up to him looking into his eyes. There seemed to be some sort of connection between them. Leo kept his eyes on her feeling some sort of sexual desire. Still he kept his distance. 

The girl looked back at Leo then left him there standing alone. Cora walked up to Leo. “You’re wasting your time,” She looked at him. Leo turned his attention to her looking at her. 

“Why won’t she listen?” 

“Leo, you can’t save everybody.” He looked at his brother a moment sighing. Cora noticed something different about him. Raph watched as she looked at Leo. “You like her don’t you?” She questioned him.

“Cora.”

“No, answer the question. Do you like her?” Leo felt a little awkward but knew Cora was right. He did like her. Despite who she was, he was attracted to her. Since she stayed with them, they got to know each other. 

“I do. I cant help how I feel. For once I saw she is a good person.” Raph walked up to his brother not really happy about his choice in a mate. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me. Are you sure your serious or are you out for getting laid?” Raph questioned him.

“No,” Leo said annoyed with Raph. Donnie and Mike came in seeing everyone talking.

“So where is Julia?” Mike wondered.

“She left.” Leo answered him. 

Leo picked up his swords and put them in the back of him. “What are you doing?” Raph asked him.

“I’m going to find her with or without you,” he said leaving. Everyone followed Leo out concerned. 

“Is she even worth it? I mean she’s a criminal.” Raph walked beside him. 

“I don’t care. She’s a better person than that. I know she is.” Donnie wasn’t sure if Leo was thinking this out carefully. 

“I get it but you have to think rationally here.” Donnie suggested.

“Raph brought Cora how was she not a threat?” Leo’s tone sounded annoyed.

“You leave her outta this. Our situation was different.” They headed out going up top getting out of the sewer. No one was around seeing it was dark. Raph helped Cora out having her get out first. 

Tonight was her night off. She decided to stay with Raph. “If Leo is in love with this girl. You might have to give me a good reason not to throw her in jail,” she looked at Raph.

“I doubt there is one.” Leo ordered everyone to split up. Donnie and Mike went with him while Raph and Cora went another way. They walked through some woods near by looking for the girl. 

“What if she becomes Leo’s girlfriend?” Cora asked Raph.

“Don’t even go there. That’s the last thing I need to hear. Leo might piss me off sometimes or we butt heads. I’ll still look out for him. I ain’t sure about this.” They continued to walk coming across an old graveyard. 

They sat on the ground resting a moment. “It would take everything for me not to kill her,” Cora sighed. 

Raph snickered at that sitting close to her. Her phone rang and she picked it up. “Yeah?”

“It’s Donnie, we found her. Leo is talking to her right now. We are at Central Park.”

“Thanks” Cora said hanging up. They got up heading to the park. Both of them seemed less than thrilled to see her. It was obvious to them that Leo had started developing some sort of feelings for her. Raph wondered if he was wasting his feelings on her. He stood behind Cora with his arms folded watching the girl carefully. 

Cora listened to Leo and Julia talk. It seemed like everything she was telling him was nothing but lies. For some reason she felt like Leo was going to end up being hurt in all of this. 

“I wonder if she is their spy,” Cora whispered to Raph.

“How so?” He asked her.

“She keeps leaving then coming back.” Julia looked over at Raph and Cora as they were talking amongst themselves. 

“What is your problem?” She asked.

“Are you a spy?” Cora questioned her. 

“No, I’m not.” She spat out.

“Then why do you keep leaving? Technically, your still one of Huns people. Just do us a favor and tell the truth for once.” She sighed at that hating how Cora was smart enough to figure things out. Instead of admitting it, she lied.

“I’m not a spy.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“Cora don’t,” Leo spoke up.

“Why are you taking her side? “ Raph asked him.

“She’s not what she seems.” Leo argued.

“Bullshit. So unless she’s got you so damn whipped don’t come crying to me saying I was right,” Raph said pissed.

Julia was afraid of Raph standing behind Leo. Then Raph turned his attention towards her. “You hurt my brother you’re gonna deal with me,” he threatened her. 

 

“Knock it off.” Leo protested.

“I would if you would get your head out of yer ass.” Raph guided Cora elsewhere leaving them stand there. He wanted to get away from Leo before things got worse. Hopefully, Leo would figure it out before he would end up hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

They are going to go through a lot. Trevor's character looks like Luke Evans. Nothing is meant to be perfect in this. So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 19

Cora observed a new guy questioning a suspect from behind the mirror. His hair was short and dark. He wore a black leather jacket and jeans. She liked his British accent. Part of her wondered where they got all these British guys since he was the second one she has met. He was good at the job when she observed him. Tyler ended up transferring to a different department permanently.

"You know he is cute." A girl said to her.

Cora snickered at that as they continued to watch. The guy finished walking out of the room. They took the suspect back to the cell in handcuffs. Cora walked out of the observation room. The man immediately noticed her as she made her way past him. He smelt her scent of vanilla when she walked passed him.

Cora started going through her stuff at her desk until she heard a gentlemen clear his throat. She looked up finding the man standing in front of her. He gave her a small smile admiring her a moment instantly feeling an attraction to her. "I'm Trevor," he introduced himself.

"Cora," she held her hand out. He looked at her with his green eyes taking he hand kissing it. She blushed a little as she took her hand back.

"You did good in there," she complimented.

"Thanks, it was nothing really." He was so good looking that she almost felt intimidated by him.

"I just started this evening. It looks like I will be on the night shift."

"Welcome to the night club." She joked. He chuckled at that a little. She looked beautiful to him seeing her long hair was down and curled a little bit. She had on a grey women's tee and jeans.

Trevor knew there were other women around that were police officers but Cora was the only one that caught his attention. She didn't dress like the others. "If you excuse me I got to head out," Cora said grabbing her jacket.

"Hey Detective take him with you," she heard her boss calling out to her.

"This guy," she looked at Trevor.

"Yes." Trevor got up following her out the door. He had a car offering to drive her to the location. She brought a folder going through some papers.

"Looks like your stuck with me. We have a bar to check out." She gave him the address and they drove there. The drive was silent and she noticed him looking at her when she would glance over his direction. They arrived and Trevor parked his car. She got out of the car heading into the bar and Trevor stayed close to her.

"Hey sweetheart where you been?" The bartender said recognizing her.

"I've been busy."

"Who's this guy? New boyfriend or partner?" He asked her.

"I just met him tonight. This is Trevor." She introduced him.

He shook his hand and Trevor sat next to her. "Hey you know she's a looker I'd go for her," the bartender whispered to him.

He laughed at him a little listening to the older guy. "This one is on me," the man offered.

"Thanks for the beer." Cora took a sip looking around the room. She notice Hun back in a corner. "Hold on a second." She got up walking over to Hun. He looked up recognizing her.

"What do you want cop?"

"You're the same one who kicked me remember?" Hun had some of his men move away.

"If I would have noticed you I would have taken you home." She rolled her eyes at that seeing he was a man with a sick mind.

"Cut the crap Hun. Rumor has it that you are covering for the foot." Hun avoided the question changing the subject. "I've been looking for the that girl. You know Julia." He replied.

"She works for you?"

"She's my spy. For some reason she ain't been back. She's gonna have it when she decides to quit fucking around."

"You would be great in my gang. He offered.

"Thanks but no thanks." Cora got up leaving him and his group alone. Trevor watched her coming over to him.

"Who's he?"

"A dangerous gang member." She finished her beer then had Trevor follow her out. She filled him in n what was going on. They drove around getting to know one another until he had to go back to the office. She gave him her number.

She followed him inside. "Call you tomorrow love?" He asked her.

"I'll be around. Sorry the trip was short. If you were my partner they would be longer."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled at her before heading inside the office. Cora headed in a dark alleyway finding a sewer. The top was lose and she climbed down the ladder closing the lid. She made her way to the sewers to the lair. One of them must have seen her as the door opened. Mikey let her in. "Hey," she said hugging him briefly.

"Splinter is back. He isn't doing so well." Mike led him to Splinter's room. He was in his bed looking weaker. Raph saw Cora come into the room.

"Sorry I didn't meet you tonight," Raph apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I understand. How long does he have?"

"We don't know." Splinter looked like he was comfortable as he was resting in his bed. Donnie had a tough diagnosis tying to figure out what was going on with their father. Leo had everyone leave the room so Splinter could rest. He came out a few minutes later.

"So what do you got?" He asked Cora.

"Ran into Hun. He's looking for Julia. I know you might hate hearing this but she is his spy." Leo sighed in disappointment realizing that she was right all along.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you," he apologized.

"I hate to say I told you so." Raph snickered at that looking over at Leo.

"I still feel like I need to protect her. She's asking me to." Leo pleaded with Cora.

"Do what you want. The moment she leaves here she's either in police custody or Huns." Julia over heard the conversation they were having. She felt anger and hatred towards the cop. "How dare you go to hun," She came out raising her voice.

"I didn't go to him he was there at the bar I ended up at." They could tell she was angry and ready to fight her.

"I hate you." She spat out and lunged towards Cora ready to attack her. Raph got in front of her pushing her away.

"Knock your shit off," Raph said pissed.

"All of you need to stop." Leo raised his voice.

"We will when she does. Why are you protecting her?" Raph got in Leo's face.

"She's not what you think."

"Bullshit Leo, she's a threat to all of us." Raph shoved his brother angry.

"You don't even know her." Leo argued.

"Guys settle down," Donnie said separating them. Mike stood next to Cora wrapping an arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Calm down." He looked at her.

"I am calm." Cora's phone went off and Trevor sent her a text. _"Looks like I'm assigned to be your partner." ___

____

____

, _"Great your stuck with me." She texted back. ___

____

____

Raph walked over to Cora seeing her on her phone. She looked up at him as he made eye contact with her. "You ok," he asked worried.

"They set me up with a new guy for my partner. So when that happens, I'm suppose to show them the ropes and get them familiarized with what to do."

"You seemed excited," he said sarcastically.

"It's nothing new for me," she shrugged. Raph wasn't happy about her being around other guys, but it was her job. He had no choice but to trust her.

"Just do me a favor and be careful," he said still worried. She nodded her head and Raph kissed the top of it. Cora headed out of the lair seeing she was still on the clock. Raph looked back watching her leave wondering if this would take a toll on their relationship. As much as the thought bothered him, he did what he could to block it out of his mind focusing on his sick father.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is meant to be perfect. More to come soon.....

Chapter 20

Work started to get more busy and Cora saw less of Raph. He had only came by once to visit her before she had to leave for work. Trevor was with her all the time. He got to know her along with working with her. 

Cora sat at her desk finishing up what little paperwork she had. As usual Trevor came up to her sitting in front of her in a chair. She liked that he was so easy to work with. It didn’t help that he always dressed nice and smelled good. There were moments were he would flirt. He would wrap his arm around her waist here and there or made her his attention was fully on her. 

“We’ve been at this for a week and still nothing,” she said annoyed. 

He could tell she was frustrated feeling like they were getting no where. “You look tired.” He said feeling concerned for her.

“That isn’t the first time.” She yawned. 

“I was going to ask you to dinner,” he offered. That seemed to catch her off guard a little. As her and Raph were going things didn’t seem to be going to well. 

“Yeah sure,” she said still yawning. Trevor got the ok from the boss to take off early. He drove her to a restaurant not too far from where he lived. They got out of the car and went inside seating themselves. The waitress took their drink order then left. 

“So have I really been a pain in the ass?” She asked him.

“No, you’re more like a woman who knows how to do her job.” She snickered at that a little.

“I’ll take that.” He admired her strong personality. The waitress came and they ordered their food. They continued to talk and their food came. 

“So, how long has it been since you dated?” Cora wondered.

“It’s been a good few years. I haven’t had time due to my work schedule.” The moment started to become awkward seeing she didn’t know what else to say. 

“What about you?” 

“It’s kinda complicated. We kinda had a relationship. Then he just hasn’t been around much. It kinda makes me feel like he just up and left without telling me why.” Trevor felt bad hearing that happened to her. He despised the man who did that to her. 

“I’m sorry.” He said feeling bad for her.

“Don’t be.” They finished up their food heading out the door. She got in his car and went to his place. They drove about ten minutes to his apartment building. He parked in the parking garage and both of them got out of his car. They went through the garage into the building. She was impressed by the inside of it. It was very classy looking with a fountain and big windows. He led her to the elevator to the third floor. Trevor led her to the door all the way in the back away from the elevator unlocking it. He had her go in first. Cora looked around not believing how big his place was. It had large windows and high ceilings. There was a desk and a kitchen a few feet away from it. 

Then there was a section with a big screen and black leather couches. “Nice,” she said looking around. 

“Thanks. I’m not here that much since they put me to work with you.” She nudged him.

“Is that a bad thing?’ He chuckled at that wrapping his arms around her. 

“No. Being with you is the best choice they made,” he said meaning every word.

“You’re joking?” 

“No love, it’s been a while since I found someone like you.” He pushed her hair out of her face looking into her eyes. He slowly leaned in placing his lips over her kissing her. This lasted a moment until she pulled back. The way he kissed her took her breath away. Raph was the last one she had kissed but lately it seemed like they were drifting apart. 

Trevor wanted nothing more than to make her happy. In his eyes, she was beautiful. “Stay with me.” He said holding her. She had a feeling like someone was watching her from behind. 

“I can’t I need figure things out. It wouldn’t be fair to you if I didn’t end things with the other guy. I’m not going to put you in a situation that could become complicated.” He could respect that seeing she had a point. Cora left him there leaving his apartment heading out of the building. She waked the streets alone in the dark. 

She stopped hearing a loud thud behind her. “ I saw him kiss you,” she heard Raph’s voice.

“I didn’t expect that to happen. He’s my partner and he likes me,” she sighed.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to hurt you,” she said feeling guilty.

“You sure as hell didn’t hesitate to pull away.” She could tell he sounded upset. 

“Raph.”

“You have no idea how much that hurt me.” Tears started to fall down her cheeks. He appeared out of the darkness standing in front of her. Raph hated seeing her cry. He wiped the tears from her cheek. 

“I’ve been busy. We haven’t seen much of each other. You haven’t been by when i’ve been home either. That hurt me a little.” She admitted.

“Part of it is my fault. Leo and I keep arguing. It ain’t helping with my dad being sick. So I been leaving a lot. Doing my own thing.”

“What do you want to do?” He sighed thinking a moment. 

“Maybe we should see other people. If were meant to be then we’ll know.” He said slowly. 

“Maybe it’s for the best. Are you seeing anyone?” 

“Yeah. I kinda did the whole rescue thing.” Cora nodded at that. They made small talk before Raph had left her. She got a text from Trevor wondering if she was ok. 

Cora walked the rest of the way home making her way into her apartment. She wasn’t sure what the future would be for her and Raph. Her phone started to ring. “Yeah?” 

“I’m worried about you. Are you sure you’re alright?” Trevor asked concerned. 

“I’ll be fine and we have decided to move on.” She assured him. Cora noticed a knock at her window seeing it was one of the turtles. “I gotta go I’ll call you tomorrow.” She said hanging up. 

It was Mikey at the window and she let him in. “Hey we miss you.” He said giving her a hug. 

“Well not so much Raph. We parted ways and he started seeing someone else.” She sighed.

“Now I know why he had been gone a lot. I know deep down that he still loves you.” Mike said nicely.

“Things change Mike.” He sat on the couch and Cora sat next to him. 

“How is Leo and what’s her name?” 

“Fine, I think they have been getting really close. Just the way he looks at her kinda tells me there is something going on behind closed doors.” 

“That’s no surprise but I think he is going to end up getting hurt.” Cora said worried.

“You and me both.” There was a knock at the door and Mikey got up real quick and hid. Cora went to the door seeing Trevor standing there. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked curiously.

He handed her her wallet that must have fallen out of her purse. “Thanks.” She let him in and he came through the door. “Couldn’t stay away could you?” She said giving him trouble. He chuckled at that. 

“Something like that.” She rolled her eyes walking in front of him.

“My place looks like crap. I am doing laundry. Sorry I didn’t know you were coming,” she apologized.

“Do you have a restroom I can use?” He asked her. She pointed and he went to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Mikey came out from hiding. She directed him to the window. “Call you later,” she whispered. Mike waved heading out the window. Cora quickly shut it and locked it. She grabbed the bedsheets out of the dryer putting them on her bed. Trevor saw her putting her bed back together. 

“Need any help?” He offered.

“I’m good.” She got her bed together quickly. Trevor approached her leaning in kissing her a moment. She put her hand on his arm feeling something on his arm. “What’s this?” She noticed it. He removed his shirt leaving him in his white tank top showing his arm bandaged up. 

“It was from scratching my arm from climbing.” She looked at it noticing how he was built and had a nice tan. 

“I’ve had worse. I think you’ll live,” she looked at him. He smiled a little at that keeping his eyes on her. She yawned feeling tired. Lack o sleep was starting to get to Trevor as well. He followed her to her room lying next to her on the bed drifting off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Trevor was at his desk until he heard a file folder being put on his desk. He looked up seeing Cora standing there giving her a small smile. She was dressed in her jeans and black leather jacket. Her hair was down. He loved the way she looked. Everything about her looked perfect to him. Cora sat in front of him crossing her legs in the chair. Her blue eyes were making eye contact with him. “I notice the ladies been scoping you out,” she said teasing him.

He chuckled at that a little. “I know. I don’t let that distract me.” He said looking through the folder. 

“Sounds like you need some excitement in your life.” Trevor snickered at that a little. Cora was the only excitement he wanted. Like any guy he had his needs as well. As much as he cared about her, he also thought about how badly he wanted to sleep with her. Just the thought of it made him want to take her right there. 

“You ready love?” he asked her.

“Depends on what you mean by ready,” she flirted. They both got up and she felt his hand on her shoulder. Cora texted Donnie letting them know what she was up to. They headed to a building a few blocks down. There had been reports of people going in and out of the building. Trevor parked far away and they ended up walking back to the building. Cora noticed a back door and decided to head towards it. Trevor tried opening it noticing it was locked. They walked around back. 

Then a few loud thuds were heard in the darkness. “What was that?” Trevor asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders keeping quiet. “Get away for the lady,” he heard a voice. 

“Who’s there?’ He spoke.

“We are aliens from another planet,” Mike said walking to the front. Trevor backed up a little freaked out seeing a giant turtle in front of him. Cora just stood there shaking her head at him. Mike started twirling his nunchucks in front of him. 

“Giant turtles,” he said trying to take this all in. 

“Got a problem with that pal?” Raph said coming out of the darkness. 

“Mike knock it off,” Leo shoved him a little. 

“Hey, not a bad location,” Donnie said coming out of the darkness. 

“Don’t freak out these are my friends.” She looked at Trevor. Cora noticed Trevor feeling a little distraught.

“Friends. Right..” Raph folded his arms watching him. 

“Let’s just say those guys done a lot for this city. They do more than what they get credit for.” Cora explained. 

“Awe how sweet,” Mike said patting her on the back. 

“Idiot,” Raph said annoyed. 

“Fill me in on what’s going on,” Leo spoke coming up to her.

“Apparently, there had been some activity here. Guys in black suits. Ring any bells?” Cora asked him.

“I remember I spotted a few of them when I been out,” Raph spoke. Cora turned her attention on Raph. He seemed calm and in a decent mood. She did miss him around. 

Raph didn’t admit it but he missed her too. As much as he tried to avoid it, he still loved her. “You look like you been working out,” Cora looked at Raph.

“Yeah had some time on my hands. You look nice,” he complimented her. 

“So how did you guys end up like this?” Trevor asked not sure what to think. 

“I can answer that for you.” Donnie led him away to explain everything. Both Raph and Cora looked back at them a moment. “Boyfriend?” 

“Not exactly. What about you?” 

“Things are ok so far. The guys met her already.” Cora nodded at that. Raph remembered her scent. He had almost forgot how good it smelt. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she teased him.

“I ain’t that stupid.” Raph whined.

“Maybe sometimes.” Cora laughed a little and Raph put his hand on her shoulder.

“Ain’t you funny.” Cora shoved him a little. They went through the back of the building. No one seemed to be around. Leo ordered everyone to split up. Raph went with Cora as they continued down the quiet hallway. 

“Who is this guy working with you?” Raph asked curiously.

“Someone they decided to put me with. So tell me what is your girlfriend like?” Cora asked going through stuff. Raph hesitated a moment before answering. 

“She ain’t you.” Cora shrugged at that. 

“Seems like every time we get into an argument we break up. Most couple deal with it unless you cheated or did something bad.” They heard footsteps behind them. Raph turned around pulling his sai’s out ready to attack. They attacked him and he was able to easily take them down. More of them came in fighting Raph. A couple of them went after Cora. She did what she could to fight them. 

Raph noticed the guys by her. The other turtles came in to help. “Get away from her,” Raph said hitting one of them with his sai. He grabbed Cora’s hand leading her out of the way. Leo looked up noticing a large man in armour appear in front of him. 

“Your dead.” Leo said in disbelief.

“I’m very much alive.” The other turtles looked over noticing the man approaching them. 

“Who’s he?” Cora asked Raph.

“Shredder. The one that was suppose to be dead.” Raph said holding on to his sai. Leo lunged toward him holding his sword. Shredder blocked him causing him to fall. Before Raph could reach him he disappeared with smoke bombs going off. It caused them to cough a little. 

“Dammit,” he cursed. Cora looked around for her partner not finding him anywhere. 

“Where’s Trevor?” She said looking around. 

“He was just right next to me,” Mike said looking behind. 

“Shredder took him.” Leo spoke. 

“We got to get him back.” Cora said worried. 

“Hey we got this we will,” Raph said trying to calm her down. He placed his hands on her shoulders looking at her. Despite their circumstances, they both knew that no matter how much they fought or tried to move on their love and feelings were still there. 

“Come on guys let’s go,” Leo ordered. Everyone left the building heading down the sewers. 

“Now we know Shredder is alive. We got to figure out where his hide out is,” Donnie spoke. 

They continued walking making plans on going out this evening to look for Shredder. 

“Raph we need to have a talk.” Cora looked at him. He and Cora stopped allowing the others to go ahead. “We can’t go back and forth like this it’s exhausting. We might make each other mad sometimes but it’s part of a relationship.” Raph listened realizing what they were doing was ridiculous. 

“Yer right. We ain’t been handling things the way they should be. Donnie gave me a lecture about this the other day. I’m sorry.” He said apologizing.

“It was my fault too but if your going to leave me please have a good reason.” Raph pulled her in a hug holding on to her.

“I don’t think I could ever truly leave you even if I had to. Oh and the other girl I was just messing with ya,” he snickered. She hit him in the arm for it. 

“You’re not funny.” 

“I could have found one but I didn’t.” He leaned in kissing her. This moment lasted a while until they pulled back looking at each other. 

“You didn’t?” Cora gave him trouble.

“It’s because I love you too damn much.” They walked together holding hands catching up with the others.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cora laid there alone in the room. Trevor locked her in before leaving her. She hated herself for liking this guy. There was no one like Raph. He always went out of his way to be there for her when’s he needed him. She also hated that she held herself back from him. 

She looked out the window seeing it was still daylight. There was no one really around the building except for the foot soldiers. The door started to open and a few men walked through the door. The large Asian man with the dark kimono came in the room. 

“I’m looking for the girl. Hun has been looking for her for days. Where is she?’ He questioned her.

“I don’t know.” Cora answered him. 

“She’s lying.” She heard Trevor’s voice.

He came up to her eyeing her. She sighed at him. “She is a pain in my ass,” Cora looked him in the eye. She turned him on so much he wanted nothing more than to take her right there. 

“I know she seems to be in and out all the time. She never stays where she’s at. Did I forget mention that she almost killed me.” Trevor turned his attention to the large man in front of him. Cora assumed he answered to him. 

“Cora is smart and can fight.” Trevor explained to him. 

“It has been a while since I had a woman who could fight. After Karai was severely injured I had no choice but to send her home. You belong to me” The man addressed her.

“I belong to no one.” He admired her boldness. Something about her caught his interest. 

“On the contrary you do. I am your master.” Cora knew what she was getting herself into. She wished Raph was there to get her out but this time he wasn’t. He left her along with his men following behind. Trever stood there watching her. 

“I can’t do this.” She said panicking. 

“You can. Your his now.” He took a few steps closer to her. 

“No I can’t.” She paced around nervously until Trever stopped her. “Does he have a name?” 

“He only tells people he trusts. You might be an exception seeing he admired your looks now freshen up you will be needed soon.” Trever left her alone in the room. She showered and saw they had provided everything she needed. Cora found new clothes hanging up. It looked like a long sleeve leather body suit you set into and zip up. Cora managed to find a hair dyer and make up in the drawers. It felt like they almost knew she was coming. She dried her hair leaving it down getting herself together.

It started to get dark and she headed to the room where she had met Trever. He led her to the master’s room. He looked up seeing both of them coming in. He instructed Trevor about their task for tonight. “Leave us,” he ordered him. Trevor looked back at her assuring her that everything would be alright. 

Cora was nervous but tried to say calm. “The girl. Hun has been looking for her. Do you know where she is?” He questioned her.

“Like I said she never stays in the same place. I don’t know.” He observed her watching her every move. He noticed she kept good eye contact. The man started to approach her and caught him off guard tripping him. Instead of falling he caught himself standing back up. 

“You fight.”

“I’m out of practice.” She lied a little. He dismissed her allowing her to leave. Cora left quickly out of the room. Tonight she would leave and go with the foot. All of this made her realize his much Raph meant to her. 

They were preparing getting ready to leave. Then they headed into the city. They went into places robbing stores and getting anything they could get their hands on. Cora stood there not believing what was going on. 

All of a sudden, she heard fighting. She noticed the turtles from a distance. She found a small lid of some sort throwing it at them. Cora ran realizing one of them noticed her. She knew she couldn’t out run them. There was a thud sound. “Come on lady it ain’t nice to throw things” she heard Raph’s voice. He appeared in front of her not being able to see her well. Raph backed her into the light as she took out her gun pointing it at him. When he recognized her he couldn’t believe what was doing. 

“Stay back,” she kept the gun pointed. 

“Put the gun down. I don’t know what shit they put in yer head but it ain’t true. Come on babe.” He said calmly. For once, she couldn’t keep a straight face. Tears started flowing as she kept it pointed. He took the gun out of her hand. 

“I can’t,” she said starting to cry.

“Hey hey it’s ok,” Raph hugged her.

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” He led her down the sewer with the others. They came down once they could get away. Leo noticed something was wrong with Cora as Raph led her with him. Are you ok?” Leo asked. 

“No she ain’t the foot almost got to her. She pulled a gun on me and I knew she couldn’t pull the trigger.” They headed back to the lair. She noticed Splinter up and moving around. 

“He’s better?” She asked surprised.

“Donnie had been giving him meds and it’s amazing how he’s been improving. Nothing but a miracle to us.” Leo explained. 

Splinter approached her showing concern for her. He sensed something wasn’t right. “Come here my child.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I went to rescue my partner and found out he was a part of them. I think he was a spy for the police department. There was a man in a large kimono saying that I was now his. I tried to go out with them but I couldn’t see myself going against Raph.” 

Raph stood behind her as she explained what had happened. “I’m afraid she will be in danger now that the foot knows her. The man you speak of is Oroku Saki who is also known as Shredder,” Splinter said worried.

“I’ll protect her,” Raph spoke. He could tell the difference in his son. There was something in him that he hadn’t seen before. 

Splinter turned his attention to Raphael and to Cora. He knew there must have been something going on between them. “Even though Raphael can be difficult with his temper at times. I can tell he has found someone to latch on to.” 

“I found my mate. We got a connection that I haven’t had with anyone.” Raph explained.

“So do I. There is no one out there like him. It took me a while to realize it. He’s gone out of his way for me even when he didn’t have to.” Cora said looking at him. Splinter looked in between them as their eyes met. 

“I wanted to.” Raph’s hand rubbed along her cheek. Splinter then cleared his throat causing them to look at him. 

“If you’re happy then you have my blessing,” he said to Raphael. The other’s listened to them as they stood there watching. Leo took a step forward. 

Both Raph and Cora looked at him seeing him walking up to Splinter. “What about Julia? I’ve done what I could to try to guide her in the right direction. I’ve developed feelings for her.” Leo said feeling ashamed.

“You have feelings for someone who is involved with your enemy. I know we cannot help how we feel but we must be very careful.” Splinter’s tone turned serious.

“She hasn’t proven any different to us Leo. She’s Hun’s little spy. Him and Shredder are looking for her. Now she knows where you live then she can go to them.” Cora explained.

Julia came out of he room over hearing what they were saying about her. “You don’t know a damn thing about me,” she snapped at Cora.

“I know enough to put your ass in jail.” Cora said taking a step closer. Raph grabbed her arm keeping her back. As much as Raph didn’t care for her, he still didn’t want Cora to fight her for the sake of Leo. Raphael let her out of the room and they went to his room. He shut the door and locked it for privacy.

“Look I know she’s a bitch but we don’t want to piss Leo off anymore. I sure as hell don’t wanna hear it. Raph noticed her tight black outfit that just zipped all the way down to get off. 

“I picked it out.” Raph snickered at that. 

“Almost feels like leather.” He sat in front of her on the bed as kept his eyes on her. Her arms went around his neck as she leaned forward kissing his lips. He pulled back removing his belt and weapons off so they would be out of the way tossing them on the floor. 

“I’m sorry I almost hurt you,” Cora said feeling bad. 

“It doesn’t matter I knew you wouldn’t,” he said slowly. 

His hand got a hold of the zipper and she allowed him to unzip it. He removed it as her arms came out of it wrapping around his neck. She had nothing underneath except her underwear. Their lips met as he lifted her up setting her on the bed. He used his arm to slide the rest of the long body suite off. Cora already felt his tip rubbing up against her as he was on top of her. he used his other hand sliding the last of her clothing completely off. Raph pet his eyes on her. 

Now she was able to feel his hardness against her as he kissed her lips. He grabbed it positioning himself to enter her. Slowly, Raph worked it al the way in. This time there was nothing but pure pleasure. Cora realized he stretched her out enough to fit his length. He was able to get all the way inside of her. His thrusts were slow and steady. She could hear his breathing starting to get heavy. Cora moaned as a wave of pleasure was hitting her. “I love you so damn much,” He said as he was thrusting. 

“Raph please harder.” She said as she moaned.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said worried.

“Please I can’t take this anymore. You won’t hurt me.” He held on to her still afraid of losing control. 

Cora had to think of a way to get him to not worry so much. “If you can’t do the job then maybe someone else can,” she said seductively. That started to get him going a little causing him to speed up. The thought of someone touching her made him start to get more aggressive. 

“The fuck they ain’t,” he said posessively. He speed up more practically losing control. The thrusts were so intense causing her to have multiple orgasms. 

“Fuck,” he said thrusting hard and fast. He then found his release after a good period of time and Cora followed. They both were out of breath as he gave her a kiss on he lips. 

“You know I am at risk for them finding me.” She said looking at him. 

“I’ll have you stay with us. One of us will go with you so you can pack your stuff. I ain’t taking any risks just for you to get kidnapped.” Cora sat up a moment with the blankets around her. She felt Raph’s arm wrap around her waist. This time around was different. Cora was now Raph’s mate officially. He had no doubts or second thoughts like he did before. She had come to the realization that he was the one to begin with. 

“So what’s the difference being mates?” She said getting out putting her outfit back on. 

“Kinda like being married. Be honest and be with each other til death til us part. Also to let ya on a little secret, Leo has chosen Julia to be his mate. He may not know it yet but I sense it.” Raph said getting up.

“You can sense it? I call bull shit,” she looked at him.

“I’m serious I ain’t got no reason to lie. Let’s just say her and Leo been fucking around. One night we heard something going on. Mike seemed oblivious about it but I knew what was going on after hearing shit being knocked over in his room.” Cora rolled her eyes at that casually walking out of Raph’s room. 

“Do you even like the girl?” She wondered.

“Not exactly but I have to tolerate her.” Mike was talking to Julia and Leo must have been in the dojo. Raph went in the dojo seeing his older brother meditating. 

“What she ain’t giving it up enough for you?” He said sarcastically.

“Raph it isn’t about that. Quit making assumptions.” Leo said annoyed.

Raph sat next to him snickering. He knew Leo couldn’t keep it from him. “Bull shit Leo. I know something happened. I could hear crap fallen in your room. Also it didn’t help with the moaning either.” Leo got up angry not wanting to admit it. It made him feel like he was a disgrace. 

“You don’t have ta play perfect all the damn time. We’re male with needs. Why do you feel guilty about that?” 

“That’s not who I am suppose to be.” Raph rolled his eyes shaking his head. 

“We’re turtles remember. I think you found her even though I ain’t crazy about her.” Leo sighed at that standing up. He almost felt ashamed for having feelings for someone who worked for their enemy. 

“She’s not what you think. Julia is very kind once you get to know her.” Raph had no choice but to try to trust his brother’s judgement. He just hoped he was right. 

“Cora is going to stay with us for a while. It’s risky having her out. As long as she stays with us I can protect her.” 

“She’s a cop Raph. You need to let her do her job.” Leo advised.

“No, not with the foot looking for her. I ain’t taking any chances.” It impressed his brother that he was seeing a change in him. He noticed him bringing out more of his caring side. 

“It’s nice to see you being less selfish for once.” Leo commented. 

“Shit happens. Not once have I thought I’d ever find anyone. I love her so damn much. I think I always have. It just took me a while to realize it. I could care less about myself just as long as she’s happy.” Leo understood how he was feeling. Still he worried about what Julia would do next despite his feelings. If he didn’t have a choice he would sacrifice them for the safety of his family.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Raph was training while Cora sat off to the side. She noticed the girl still there in the other room. They did not speak once to each other. Donnie hoped that this time that Raph's relationship would work for the better this time. He wasn't an expert on relationships but from what he learned helped out with his brother. Raph's sai dropped in front of her. She picked it up holding on to it. The turtles stopped to rest a moment. Cora stood up holding on to Raph's weapon. He approached her and she acted like she was going to attack him.

"You can't be serious," Raph looked at her.

"Try me." She tried hitting him with it and he blocked her. He then tripped her on the ground causing her to drop it and he was quick enough to catch it before it ended up on the ground. Mike helped her up as Raph put his weapon away.

"You can't beat me sorry," Raph reminded her.

Cora started to shove him and he pulled her close to him kissing her briefly. "You're saying I'm useless?"

"I didn't say that. Besides yer useful in other ways," he replied.

"I'm afraid to ask." Mike shook his head at both of them listening to them. Raph snickered knowing what she was thinking. Cora noticed Leo walking to Julia. They seemed to have some sort of close bond. Raph came up behind her looking over at his brother.

"I don't know why he wastes his time with her." Raph said wrapping an arm around her Cora's waist. She looked back at him a moment shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe for the same reasons you want me." Cora turned to face him.

"Our reasons differ. We have a connection. I don't think Leo gets that." Raph lifted her up wrapping both arms around her. No one was in the dojo except for him and Cora at the moment. She leaned in kissing in deeply. he leaned her against the wall kissing. Her legs wrapped around him as he started pushing his hardness up against her. Raph pulled back looking into her eyes out of breath.

"I need you," he said looking into her eyes. "No more games and bull shit. Be my mate forever," he said meaning every word.

"I need some time." She said confused.

He understood seeing how things have been up and down. "It's a thing we decided to do cause it ain't like we can go out and get married. When you accept it means you're mine and I'm yours. We spend the rest of our lives together."

Leo came in seeing them talking. "Guys we need to talk." Raph followed Cora out to the front.

They listened to Leo's plans on trying to break in and rescue Cora's partner. Raph couldn't focus. His mind was on Cora. He wanted no one else but her. Despite their mistakes they had made, he was willing to do what he could to not make the same stupid ones again. Raph felt like their was something holding her back. He wasn't sure what but he knew he would figure it out.

Everything was beautiful about her. Her blue eyes and the way she looked when they had their first intimate moment. Still he felt closer to her than he had ever felt. "You ok?" Raph looked at her seeing her looking at him.

"I'm fine."

"You seem a little out of it." He sighed seeing Leo was done with his lecture only hearing half of it.

Her hands moved to his biceps as she looked up at him. "Be honest with me. Is something holding you back?" Raph questioned her.

"Fear of going back and forth like we have been."

"Is there someone else?" She sighed not surprised by the question.

"The night that Trevor kissed me changed things a little"

"You do have feelings for him."

"A little." As much as Raph hated it. He could see why. It hurt him a little but he knew part of it was his fault.

Cora's phone had rang. She walked somewhere quiet to answer it. Her work had called letting her know where her parter was. She had to leave immediately to get him.

"Guys I got to go. I got called in." She said leaving.

"Call us if there are any problems." Leo looked her direction. She left the sewers taking the quicker way out. Cora headed straight for the building by cab. She paid him and he drove away. It looked dark and the windows were tinted.

Cora approached the door casually walking in. Men were dressed in black everywhere. She knew who they were as she kept walking. They immediately notice her as she made her way past them. A large built man dressed in a black kimono approached her. His hair was dark pulled back with a small ponytail and he had dark eyes. He looked like he was from the Asian decent.

His arms were folded as he stood in front of her. "May I help you." He spoke.

"I'm looking for a guy named Trevor. He was my partner." The man was aware that she was a cop. He observed her watching her cautiously.

"Let me talk to her," she heard a familiar voice. The man turned around to looking back and she saw Trevor standing there dressed in all black.

She was almost shocked that he was a part of them. He looked unharmed and approached her slowly. The large man nodded at him leaving them both to talk. "You're one of them aren't you?" Cora questioned him.

"I see it comes to no surprise to you my darling." He got closer and Cora took a step back.

"You only posed as my partner. Everything you did the dinner, the kiss it was a set up." She raised her voice at him.

"Not everything. My job was to find out what you knew about the turtles. You know enough." She tried leaving and he grabbed her arm shoving her against the wall. He put his weight up against her not letting her get free.

He was so close that he could strangle her if he wanted to. She felt his breath against her neck. "I knew you would find me. I was hoping you would. When we kissed it meant something to me. I want you." She closed her eyes a moment hating this.

"I can't. I'm not a criminal." Before she could say anything else his lips met hers as he kissed her deeply. The way he kissed her made her almost lose control. Cora pulled back looking at him.

"You're better than this." He looked at her sighing. "This is who I am my love. Either your with me or against me." Her phone started to ring an he grabbed it out of her pocket. He noticed the name Donnie. "Listen here you reptiles, We got her. You want her come and get her," Trevor said hanging up the phone. He took her arm leading her with him. They approached the large man with the black kimono.

"What do you want with her?" He asked him.

The man looked her up and down. He admired her beauty as he noticed her blue eyes. "Such a waste." He knew he could use her for whatever he wanted. She was also the kind of woman that could satisfy his sexual needs. Trever knew he felt something for her. So he allowed his feelings to get in the way. "I'll take her." He looked at him.

"Very well. She is your responsibility other wise she's mine," he ordered. Trevor lead her to his room. He opened the door and she nervously sat down on the couch.

###################

Raph was angered after he heard what happened to Cora. "We have to get her back." He grabbed his weapons ready to pace out.

"We can't just leave. We have to have a plan." Leo argued.

"Fuck the plan Leo. They have her and I'm getting her back." Raph protested

"You go alone you can get killed." Leo knew he couldn't get Raph to listen. At this point it didn't matter. Raph left and Leo followed him not agreeing with his brother's intentions. The other two followed them out and Donnie was able to track down the location through his phone. Nothing else matter as long as Cora was back safe.


End file.
